Densetsu no suupa sayajin
by Ash Doku
Summary: Goku n Vegeta are dragged into the real world by three DBZ-crazed chicks, crapy draft!
1.

Disclaimer: i own zilch cept the three chicks

This is a fic based on a story thats gonna be drawn, its written by doc, red n me, we're jus lookin fer advice n ideas k? anyways... enjoy!

Red, Ash & Doc (R.A.D) comicsAdministratorPage 112/31/2004Densetsu no Suupa Saiyajin

(SSJSuper Saiyan)

Thoughts and writing in italics Saiyan language in … 

After Red's Adventure:

Real World Saga

The world is once again safe. Red and Vegeta are in outer space, training and hoping to find Goku (remember Ash, Red has got amnesia, so she doesn't really remember anything). Meanwhile, in the real world, Ash and Doc are getting really worried about Red. But they decide that they'd wait a little bit longer before they actually go over to her house. Red's mother gives back the CD that she borrowed and they go to Ash's place to watch it.

But, when they do, they see Red and Vegeta training. Unsure of how this happened, they call her anyways. Red doesn't know what in the hell is going on, but on hearing Ash's and Docs name attempts to hide her tail and powers as flashbacks and memories of her friends are flowing back to her along with vague memories of where she came from. She begins to mock them with the fact that she was in the DBZ world along with Vegeta and his 'friends' infuriating Doc and Ash. Sadly, both Saiyan gets sucked out into reality when Ash attempts to free Red from the computer. Ash and Doc now has to help their friend remember who she is without letting both Saiyan destroy Earth. And Red has to try and hide her Super Saiyan powers from her friends, tail included.


	2. 

Welcome back Red and…VEGETA??!!

Red and Vegeta are training in outer space. Red is really, really powerful and can go SSJ. Red is training Vegeta to go SSJ and he is teaching her to gain more experience. Red knows more attacks than Vegeta and is training him to learn them as well.

Meanwhile, Ash and Doc get Ash's CD back. They go and watch it at Ash's, only to see Red and Vegeta training in outer space. Vegeta is now able to go SSJ and SSJ2. So is Red, but they only see Vegeta power up. Ash and Doc want to get her out. But Red is anaemic, and since she doesn't have all her memory back she isn't all to enthusiastic about leaving. They tell her that she is going back to where she really came from, but she doesn't want to leave. Desperately, she clings to Vegeta's arm. He tries to shake her off, but she refuses to let go.

By accident, Ash and Doc bring both Red AND Vegeta into reality. Vegeta hangs in the background as Ash hugs a rather pissed off Red, Ash sees Vegeta and absentmindedly hugs him as well as though he too were missed. Ash turns and continues to jabber on to Red about how she was missed (yeah right!) as Doc suddenly faints (On realising that Vegeta is present so does Ash!). Vegeta is forced to try and revive Doc as Ash is woken by Red (it doesn't help much cause every time Doc wakes up she sees Vegeta and faints again, so they leave her asleep for now) Red insists that she couldn't leave Vegeta behind, whilst Vegeta hopes that he is having a bad dream (he spent so much time with one weird chick and now he's stuck with three…. two not counting the fainting Doc). Amazingly Ash is able to keep her head and comes to the conclusion that a SSJ from the DBZ world would not be exactly easy to hide in the human world. She informs Red and Vegeta of a CD, used to repair programs, that might be able to send the SSJ back, Vegeta begins to explain that Red is also SSJ but is stopped in mid sentence by Red's hand. Ash continues to explain that the CD is at her school, Islamia, and that it would be tricky to get. Red had apparently stopped listening on the mentioning of the whereabouts of the CD because she had already started pushing Ash and Vegeta out of front door (leaving Doc behind as it seemed futile to try waking her up in Vegeta's presents.)

Ash attempts to hold Red back when they reached her school as Red was trying to enter immediately finding it simpler to just go in and get the CD and not worry about the fact that Vegeta had hair standing on end which, even though people had attempted to get it in that position, was not really something of the norm. Whilst the struggle between Red and Ash continued Vegeta notices a strange image from above and, thinking it to be Frieza's tail, Vegeta uses his most powerful attack and reduces Islamia to a pile of rubble. Vegeta, feeling quite pleased with himself, is startled to see how the girls were staring at the rubble as Red began to cry and scream. Ash searches franticly through the remains of Islamia and unearths the "tail" of Frieza, which turns out to be a thick wire, which connected the lights that were once on the roof of Islamia.

Red stops hear crying long enough to hear that the CD was also destroyed and that it would take some time for Ash to download another one. Just as they begin to leave a student of Islamia approaches Vegeta and seems quite peeved that he didn't blow Islamia up the day before on account that she had a math test on that day.

Red now has to go to her own school and Vegeta and Ash have to go along


	3. 

Disguise 

Red is starting to notice that Vegeta is starting to stick out. Back in the world they came from, there were always people with naturally weird coloured hair, such as Bulma. But here, blonde, brunette and redheads are the only three hair colours you can get. And no one else's hair stands on end! And they don't have bangs! So, Red gets Ash to help her go shopping for clothes so that she and Vegeta can look 'normal'. In the end, Vegeta has to wear a peak cap to hide his hair. Ash tries to be supportive of Vegeta's new look but its very complicated for her so she keeps her hand over her mouth to stifle the sniggering.

At Red's school its up to Red, even though she can't remember much about her school, to get Vegeta and Ash enrolled into her school as guests. While Red is in the office Ash decides to give Vegeta the Do's and Don'ts of the real world. Vegeta asks to see the Don'ts but Ash decides to give him the Do's and gives him a miniature page with one word written on it 'Breathe.' Infuriated Vegeta asks what sort of training he can do if he can only breathe. Ash thinks for a while and suggests meditating which just gets Vegeta angrier asking whether Ash thought he was a Namek. He asks again for the Don'ts and Ash gives in. Vegeta receives what seems to be a page, which unfolds over and over into the distance.

Ash looks at the list and then at Vegeta "I'm not folding that up again." Vegeta, still in a state of shock, doesn't notice Red coming back refolding the abnormally long document. Parts of the list were wet and, according to Red, she had just walked all the way from home and the list seemed to have unfolded into the ocean, needless to say it's a pretty long list.


	4. Chapter 4

Class

(Red this is your department!!!! Just include me downloading the CD whilst you and Vegeta distract the computer teacher!! And don't forget about our karate classes!)

Back to Ash's

Ash readies the computer whilst Red and Vegeta try to revive Doc again, when she does wake up, Vegeta and Red are surprised to see that she is over the fact that Vegeta is in the physical world and they wish she hadn't. Doc, although used to, is still fascinated by Vegeta and takes it upon herself to inspect him as though he were some expensive artefact. At first Vegeta remained quiet, but his frustration builds as Doc inspects him and worsens when she tries to take a hair sample "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"But…I've never seen a real live Saiyan before." She attempts to continue and Vegeta throws her off cursing,

"Why won't you people just STOP TOUCHUNG ME!?" Red has a queer look on her face

"You made that sound…so bad, in the worst way possible" Vegeta stares back, an eye twitching and a frustration mark on his head. Ash announces that the teleportation of Vegeta is just about done and that when he is taken back to the DBZ world all memories of this world including memories of the three girls would be wiped from his memory. Ash also said that they might have to go with him to be sure that they reach the right time in the DBZ world, but unless something really goes wrong, they wont need to. But Red sees things a different way….


	5. Chapter 5

Red's sabotage, Kakarot's entry 

Red still had her SSJ powers and, if kept in this world, she would not only lose entry to the DBZ world forever but her friends might also find her out to be a SSJ. Red decides she was going to make sure that she went back to the DBZ world and make sure that Vegeta kept his memory or die tying. Vegeta seemed OK with the fact that he wouldn't remember the girls, as long as he could get home it was OK with him.

As Ash and Doc began to bid their farewells to Vegeta, Red began trying to reprogram the computer (for the first time she was wishing she had all of her memory back, she couldn't remember how to reprogram a computer!!!) Red finished just in time. Ash, Vegeta and Doc got ready and the teleportation was set.

For about half a second everything seemed to be going fine but Reds sabotage didn't work, it backfired.

Doc, Ash, Red and Vegeta lay confused on the floor, everyone checked with each other (except Vegeta who just stood up muttering something about useless kids) to make sure they were all in one piece whilst Ash picked up her glasses and checked her computer she couldn't see a thing so she took it off again, she could see without it, _Maybe the blast had something to do with it_. She thought to herself as she discarded them. She looked again at her computer, it was smoking.

Ash said that she needed a nap and starts giving everyone a hugs again Doc, Red, Vegeta and a fourth person. Ash reaches up, placing her hand on the face of the person and then uses a finger to pull down an obvious spike which springs back into place. Ash jumps back and does some sort of a strangled scream as she identifies him "Ka…Kakarotto!!!!?" Vegeta turns ready to blast him when Red intervenes and holds him back. And, after realising who he was, Doc fainted. Everyone stops to look at her as Vegeta says:

"Well done Kakarot, and just after she was getting used to me."

Vegeta tries again to attack but Red struggles even harder as Ash makes a discovery, Vegeta looked different, younger even

"Red look! Vegeta is younger! What did you do?" Red was a bit preoccupied with keeping Vegeta from ripping Kakarot into two so she didn't answer.

By now Kakarot or Goku was pretty confused a strange person is trying to attack him, he was just hugged by a chick that seems to somehow know him, although she seems freaked out by him, they kept calling him a weird name, and he knew nothing of this Kakarotto, then there was the chick that was fainting at the sight of him and lastly their was a chick trying to apparently save him. He tries asking whom they are talking about when Vegeta starts shouting

"WHAT TOMFOOLERY IS THIS KAKAROT? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU FIL…"

Red muffles his voice with a nearby pillow and tells Ash to hold on to him for a second. Red asks Goku if he remembers Vegeta and he insists that he had never met him. Vegeta stops struggling and stops to listen. Red looks at Ash, she was holding Vegeta's hands from behind with her one hand whilst the other kept the pillow in place. Vegeta was definitely not holding anything back in his efforts to get to Goku and surely Ash wasn't that strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Enter the new Saiyans 

The evidence was right behind Ash, she had a tail. Red stares at Ash's newest attachment, a smile growing on her face. Ash realises what Red is looking at and attempts to run away from it whilst Red takes out hers and pets it thanking the heavens that she could finally take it out. Ash stops her running and starts arguing with Red, asking why she didn't tell her. Red glances at Vegeta and Ash turns to find that his tail was still attached, he too had been hiding it.

Ash stopped shouting, she didn't know whether to cry or argue

" He…he…you...?"

Just then Doc wakes up and walks over to Vegeta pointing at his tail

" Oh look, Vegeta has his tail, look Goku! GOKU?" Doc coughs and falls over, she wasn't over the fact that Goku was in the same universe as her, Red turns and just says in a small voice

"I stopped it from getting chopped off".

Ash gave up, she decided to go and try and repair her computer and find out what went wrong. Not far from Ash, Doc lay on the floor, her tail switching slightly "Great," thought Ash "her too?"

Red notices the difference of Vegeta he was definitely younger _hmm,_ Red thinks to herself _Vegeta did the impossible; he became better looking! Or, considering who it is, maybe it isn't that impossible_. Vegeta notices Red's dazed look and takes another go at Goku.

"HEY! Let up will ya?" Red is rudely awakened from her daydream by Goku's voice and pulls Vegeta away from him again.

"Vegeta would you look at him? Notice the age difference between him and the Goku you were fighting before? He…is…a…youn...ger…Go…ku!" Vegeta stops and takes a closer look

"You might have a point" Vegeta begins "But I..."

"Yeah, yeah I know you hate to admit you're wrong, but you are only Saiyan." Vegeta just turns his face away, mouth twitching.

Just then Ash calls everyone to her computer with a rather pissed off look on her face, she turned to Red asking if she tampered with the computer Red looks away and replies sweetly

"Nnnno." Ash lowers her head but not her gaze "OK, OK maybe a little change was made." Ash informs her that not only did she change the time zone where Vegeta was supposed to go to, to a few years back, which makes him younger, but she also made the teleporter zap Ash and Doc with SSJ powers and transported, not just any, but a teenaged Goku from the past into the real world, a Goku that has never met Vegeta and that also doesn't know he is Saiyan.

"Well gee, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!" grunts Vegeta

"Sure took you long enough!" replied Goku not far behind him. Vegeta starts cracking his knuckles but stops when he sees the two girls staring and standing on guard, ready to stop him if he decides to attack Goku again.

Goku is curios to how Ash, Red and Doc suddenly got SSJ powers and Ash explains that Vegeta and Goku's powers were somehow copied into her, Doc and Red including, perhaps, some characteristics.

Vegeta refuses to believe Ash but when Goku was asked his age he proves Ash right.

Ash informs everyone that the repair might take a while

"On the most, a day" she says when asked by Red.

So now all three girls had SSJ powers and they are stuck in the real world with two original SSJs, including one that isn't exactly all too clear on just what a SSJ is!!


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta's rule

"Well, since I'm stuck here, might as well make myself at home, what's for lunch?" Vegeta stares at Goku in disbelief "Lunch? Kakarot does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? HAVENT YOU BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT THESE KIDS HAVE BEEN SAYING!!!??"

"Nnnooo, and stop calling me Kakarot, I'm Goku pleased to meet you!" Vegeta finds himself thinking almost longingly about the older and, if possible, less dense version of Goku. He walks off to a corner of the room and lays his back against the wall, looking as though he had had enough and was leaving the rest up to the two girls.

Red and Ash looked at each other and then at Goku. "He needs an outfit" suggests Red, Ash backs off, folding her arms, "Your department, I still have the pains from laughing at your last Saiyajin creation!"

Goku suggests he stay in the clothes he has on but Red seems to be having too much fun going through Ash's brothers' clothing that she doesn't hear him (Ash's bros were all married so they left most of their clothing behind). Goku ends up looking like a normal teenager, well as normal as you can get with a hairdo like his. He turns to Ash and Vegeta to see what they think; they looked back with utmost disgust. Ash looks at Vegeta

"Did I say creation?" then she looks back at Red "I meant Saiyajin disaster." Red turns and suddenly has a guitar in hand; she rushes towards Ash and gives her a hard bang on the head. After a few heavy breaths Red turns back to Goku with a big smile on her face

"Now all you need is a hat!" she says cheerfully to Goku

"This outfit is itchy" Goku began adjusting and scratching on his clothing looking hopefully at Red who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"And maybe a nice belt and…did you say something?" Red goes through endless amounts of accessories, which Goku refuses insisting to give an excuse for each about why he didn't want to ware them. Ash struggles to stand but goes to take a place to settle in a corner of the room not far from Vegeta, her mouth was bent into an unmistakable frown, which was twitching slightly.

"Hey! You guys look almost exactly alike with those expressions!" Goku looks surprised as he notices the two Saiyans

"Hey Ash! Is this what you meant when you said our characteristics would be copied into you guys?" Ash and Vegeta glance at each other for a split second, they then unfold their arms and looks at anything except their comrades.

Goku mentions food again so Red and Ash decide to go to an all-you-can eat restaurant (although it night not be enough for four Saiyans, five if Doc wakes up) where they may be able to at the least wet their appetites.

"Great!" exclaims Goku "It's been a while since I've been out on a date." He begins to approach Red when Vegeta jumps in and picks up Red by the middle "Lets get one thing straight, THIS IS OFF LIMITS!!"

"OK, OK," says Goku then he looks at Ash, who hides behind Vegeta. Goku looks up at Vegeta as though asking him to step aside but Vegeta just reaches around and picks up Ash by the tail

"Kakarot, the kids, ARE MINE!!" Goku takes a step back "Whaaat, both?" Vegeta notices Ash trying to get free, her tail seemed to be well, in agony at being held up in that angle so he throws her up about an inch or two and catches her around the middle as well,

"Yeah" Goku shrugs and walks towards the fainted Doc but Vegeta begins to growl and steps in front of Goku

"All THREE!" Vegeta is about to adjust Red

"I'm, OK! But what would improve my position is if you hold me up for a while longer." Vegeta shakes his head in dismay. Ash looks up at Vegeta and speaks from beneath his arm

"Thanks but, THAT HURT!!" he puts both girls down glaring at Goku before he turns to Ash and smiles a twisted smile

"You'd rather I left you to him?" he nods his head in Goku's direction, who smiles and waves, Ash hides behind Vegeta again and swallows hard

"Uhh no I'm fine right here, did I mention how thankful I am?"

Goku reminds them about lunch and Ash goes to turn off her computer.

"And remember to hide your tail," warns Red, "humans aren't used to seeing others with tails sticking out of their pants." Ash folds her arms looking daggers at Red "Excuse me but I already know the dangers of having a tail, don't tell me your amnesia has reached so far that you have forgotten who owns every Dragon Ball Z episode know to man?!" Vegeta grabs her tail, which had been typing away at the computer. Now it was Reds turn to stare

"You were saying?" Ash tries to pull her tail from Vegeta

"Didn't I tell you that THAT HURTS!?" Vegeta shakes his head lifting her in the air by her tail

"You're as weak as Red was when I first met her and now I know why, she's not pure Saiyan, she just got the powers when she was teleported to our world."

"So what? I helped you didn't I and what about all the fights we fought together?" Red looks almost hurt "And how do you know I'm really from this world…"

"You want proof? Here's proof!" Ash hands Red a page from her back pocket which Red looks at and then, with a look of horror, puts it away quickly, she avoids Vegeta's eyes as he was stating to stare at her

"Red? What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Vegeta…er … Ash doesn't look too good"

"Red"

"Hey the computer's shutting down I'll go …er…. help Doc!" Vegeta looks at Ash, who is now upside-down, her arms were folded as she had stopped trying to get loose and accepted defeat. Vegeta stares pointedly at Red and then again at Ash who catches on and answers with a shrug.

As Ash's computer shuts down Vegeta and Goku see something they shouldn't be seeing, Goku on level four. Goku steps closer and Vegeta drops Ash who starts tucking her tail into her pants and then wrapping it around her waist cursing at Vegeta beneath her breath. Red comes closer as well to see what the two Saiyan are looking at. Ash gives a small scream and hastily switches her computer off

"Was that-" Goku is cut off by Red who had started hitting Ash with a guitar

"YOU IDIOT! YOU' LL RUIN EVERYTHING!! HOW CAN YOU PUT SUCH A THING ON YOUR…" she stops in mid-air and stares at Ash, as she rubs her head on the parts where Red had hit her

"I'm sorry!" Ash explains, "I forgot it was…" Red begins to smile "Kakarot? On your computer? As a background? I thought you hated him." Ash backs away, eyes dodging from side to side as she gives a very fake laugh

"Heh, heh Kakarotto? Hell no I, I thought it was Bejita you know how much they look alike, on level four tha…"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU JUST PLAY THEIR ENTIRE FUTURE FOR THEM ON YOUR DVD PLAYER?" Red had begun to start hitting Ash again. Vegeta yawned; he had never been so long without training and trying to understand two girls shouting over stuff that didn't make sense wasn't his kind of entertainment. He walks up to Red and pulls her off Ash while she was still screaming. Ash stands up and wipes her mouth on her glove

" Let me guess, you trained her right?" Vegeta looks at Red who was now stroking at his hair having realised who had picked her up

"Depends on what you call training"

Ash watches Red as Vegeta puts her down, she continued stroking his hair "Oooo… soft" Ash looks at Vegeta raising one eyebrow

"You're not protesting or stopping her?" Vegeta looks side ways at Red

"Do you think she'd let up if I did?" Ash thinks for a moment "Honestly, I'd have to say no."

Vegeta grabs Red's hand and brings her in front of him

"So Kakarot is a teenager who hasn't met me yet and I'm a few years younger right?"

"Right!" answers Red

"And this is all because you tried to what, redecorate Ash's computer!!!?"

"Er… we-ll"

"When do we eat I'm starving!" Red is spared from answering as Goku interrupts because Vegeta was looking at him with one of those deadly looks in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Saiyans VS the All-You-Can-Eat Restaurant 

With Goku's hunger raising the four Saiyans decide to get going and, after a rather long argument between Vegeta and the two girls, they decide to go by foot and everything goes fine…well, not everything.

Red, on the way to the restaurant, explains where it is

"Perfect!" exclaims Ash "You can remember where a restaurant is but you can't even remember what your mom looks like! YOU PROBABLY HAVE SOME OF KAKAROTTO'S CHARACTER IN YOU!!!" Red glares at Ash for a bit and then asks,

"I've got a mom?" Ash freezes and falls over. Red bends over to look at her

"You ok?" from somewhere in front Vegeta calls back

"This is no time for a nap, we have a pathetic clown to feed!" From even further ahead "Hey that's not nice! You don't even know me that well and you've already started calling me names, you're not being very hospitable!"

"Oh don't worry Kakarot, I know you better than you think."

"How can you? We just met."

Vegeta walks on leaving a very confused Goku behind him

"Hey! You didn't explain!" Vegeta doesn't reply,

"Fine be that way, I don't care." Goku folds his arms and closes his eyes, his nose high in the air. He then drops his shoulders and runs after Vegeta again

"Hey wait up!"

Ash and Red follow the Saiyan prince and the teenaged Goku. Ash sighs

"This is how it would be if they grew up together"

"Hmm" replies Red.

The two girls stop dead in their tracks as they hear something which sounds very much like an energy blast, they stare at each other in horror. They speed up expecting the worst; they reach the restaurant and run inside. From a distance they see part of the inside of the kitchen where Vegeta was lying on the floor, thinking he was struck down by Goku they hurry into the room where everything becomes clear.

"You're disgusting Kakarot, you know that don't you?" Goku was sitting at a large table with a mountain of empty plates before him. Red gives a sigh of relief as she attempts to help Vegeta up (which was pointless because he just throws her off and gets up by himself, removing the bits of food that had settled into his clothing.)

"Let me guess." Ash begins, "Kakarotto was having one of his pig-out sessions and belched." Vegeta looked too disgusted to answer.

As the Saiyans ready to leave they notice that there wasn't anyone around to give the bill. Red and Vegeta begin to leave when Ash turns to Goku

"The doors were open when you got here, right?" Goku laughs scratching his head with one hand

"Ya' know I was too excited to even notice" Ash shook her head and went to follow the others. Whilst the three Saiyan walk, they hear Goku again

"It doesn't really matter does it? I mean, all I had was a little snack." He finds himself walking alone as everyone else had stopped, he turns around and stops as well. "What?" and they begin walking, leaving him behind "WHAT!? COULD SOMEONE FILL ME IN C'MON GUYS, RED? ASH? VEGETAAA!!!" Ash lowers her head "He's that dense at 17, whoa."


	9. Chapter 9

In bed with the Saiyajins

After what seemed to be a long journey back to Ash's, Red explains as much as possible (and allowed!) to Goku whilst Ash worked on fixing her computer and Vegeta tries, rather unenthusiastically, to revive Doc and notices something

"Red? Where do you place your hand if you want to feel someone's pulse?" Red shrugs Vegeta then looks toward Ash

"Ash?" Ash looks at him

"Either at the side of your throat or just below your wrist, why?"

"This girl, Doc, she doesn't have one."

As he spoke he checked again at the places that Ash mentioned. Red and Goku go over to Vegeta and Doc. Goku checks her heartbeat as well and looks up at Red

"He's right" Red backs off as Goku says these words

"But...but how? Nobody hurt her, she just fell over when saw Goku." Doc gets up for about two seconds and then falls down again, this happens quite a few times, first because she realises she has a tail second, the fact that she is in the same room with the two Saiyans she sees on TV every day seems too much for her to withstand and the list goes on.

"Fascinating" Vegeta lifts Docs hand after she falls down for the fourth time and lets it drop to the ground again

"She has the ability to die and come back to life without anyone hurting her, her body just seems to give up if she gets over-excited." Ash was already busy at her computer again

"Well that explains it." Red shrugs and goes to join her.

Goku volunteers to carry Doc to the lounge and place her on a couch with some blankets so that she can sleep off her dying spells.

Red and Vegeta stare at the door Goku had just gone through and Vegeta is the first to notice their problem

"Did you kids bother to think about where Kakarot and I are to sleep?" Red turns to Ash

"Ash? You still have those extra beds right? I mean, with your brothers gone and all?" Ash rotates slowly around in her chair

"Yes, but it's just two single beds one mine and the other for guests. You'll have to share a bed with Kakarotto, Bejita." Vegeta frowns

"A Saiyan prince deserves a bed of his own." Ash turns back to her computer

"Well, **your highness** you don't have much of a choice." Red's face lights up

"Yes he does, he can sleep by me!" Vegeta steps back with a shocked expression on his face. Red looks back at him crossly

"Whaaat? You slept with me in space when we were training on Namek!" Vegeta looks at her in horror and before he can answer Ash snorts, stifling a laugh and pushes herself away from her desk

"I giggle need to go to the uh snort bathroom." She leaves the room and Vegeta hears Ash laughing hysterically just as the door closes behind her. Vegeta's hands ball into fists

"How dare she!? I'll get her, she'll rue the day she…"

"AHEM!" Red was still looking at Vegeta. He turns his head to look at her she didn't look too impressed.

"You" Vegeta begins, "are…" he never does finish his sentence because just then Goku walks in with a towel around his waist and Ash laying loosely in his arms, she was out cold.

"KAKAROT! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KNOCKING OUT INNOCENT KIDS? DIDN'T I TELL YOU THEY WERE MINE? ARE YOU…"

"Hold up" Goku puts Ash down "I didn't do anything." Red walks in front of Vegeta and points a finger in his face

"YOU SHOULD TALK LAST ABOUT HURTING THE INNOCENT, DON'T FORGET YOU WERE TRYING TO DESTROY EARTH AT ONE POINT!!

Vegeta ignores her

"Fine Kakarot, if you didn't hurt her what happened, DID SHE BLAST HERSELF IN THE HEAD!?"

"No" replied Goku "You see I was getting into the shower when I heard something so I turned around and there she was, out like a light." Vegeta turns and walks toward Ash's desk smiling

"Well that explains it, and I don't blame her, I'd faint too if I saw you in the nude." Goku jumps back and then walks forward again

"WHA…? That can't be why; you're just being mean! Red, tell him he's being mean." Red looks at him, shrugs and goes over to revive Ash,

"But.. it doesn't…she couldn't of.." he sighs, drops his arms and lets his head hang "You're all a bunch of meanies!" and he slams the door behinds him as he leaves.

It now seemed futile to try and wake Ash so Red and Vegeta decide to call it a day and turn in. Vegeta makes himself comfortable in Ash's bed whilst Red was arguing from the guest bed opposite to Ash's

"I still don't get it, I mean we were cool on Namek, WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE?!". Vegeta ignores her and roles over, showing his back to her when some one taps him on the back, he turns around and sees a angry face looking directly at him "MOVE!!" it was Ash

"Hmm, so you're over your shock?" he says as he pulled the blankets tighter around him.

"Yes, now GET OUT OF MY BED!" Vegeta doesn't move

"Why? Just go sleep next to Red, and besides I don't feel like moving, I'm already getting warm." Ash's hands were balled into fists and they were shaking with anger. "You are sleeping next to Kakarotto, I'M NOT LETTING THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAN SLEEP IN MY BED! NOW GO SLEEP NEXT TO RED! SHE CAN MOVE NEXT TO ME IF KAKAROTTO DECIDES TO SLEEP THERE AS WELL!" Vegeta is clearly enjoying Ash's rage and he answers her in a calm voice "And what makes you think that I want to….?" Vegeta stops and turns around to look at Ash with a sly look on his face

"Did you say, next to Red till Kakarot gets here?" Ash nods "You are leaving me to tell the person you are freaked out by, where to sleep?" Ash is confused but nods again slowly all the same. Ash just stares at him as he makes his way to Red

"Ok Ash, I'm moving." Ash blinks, not believing what she is seeing and swallows uncertainly. Red, feeling excited about the Prince's change of mind, grabs Vegeta round the middle, Ash shakes her head

"You'll risk sleeping next to her just because I asked you to?" Vegeta stares at the ceiling

"This way I can guarantee everyone will get what they want OR deserve" Ash looks at him uncertainly

"We-ll yeah, I mean, GOOD a-and don't forget to tell Red to switch with Kakarotto, when he gets here." Vegeta smiles as he watches Ash climb into bed "Don't worry… I will"

Later that night after everyone is asleep, Goku comes into the room where the three Saiyan are sleeping. He stretches and climbs into the bed closest to him, which happens to be where Red and Vegeta were sleeping. Red wakes up and sees Goku climbing in, she smiles at him and goes back to sleep but Vegeta was getting squashed so he did what came naturally and kicked Goku out of bed. Goku sat on floor rubbing his backside as Vegeta turns his back on him

"HEY!" he says to Vegeta's back "Where am I supposed to sleep?" for a while Vegeta did nothing, then he jabbed a thumb in the direction of Ash. Goku looks at Ash for a second

"Ok!" he says just as he hops in next to her.

Ash is woken by a sudden pain in her tail, she opens her eyes and bends over to see who is next to her, but she's still a bit groggy

"Red? Red could you move? You're laying on my tail." 'Red' doesn't answer so Ash pulls back the blankets covering 'her' head.

"Red? RED! RED YOU'RE…. say, Red? Did you know that your hairstyle is exactly like Kakarotto's? RED ARE YOU LISTENING? RED!!" Ash hears movement at the guest bed and then

" What is it Ash? Why are you shouting?" Ash looks at the _real_ Red and starts to explain,

" I just wanted to tell you that you look just like, like…." as Red falls back to sleep Ash realises that Goku is next to her, she jumps up but is pulled back down by her tail which is still trapped beneath Goku. Ash pulls at her tail but it won't budge she tries to wake Goku but he doesn't budge either. Ash then does the only thing she has left to do "BEJITA! WAKE UP AND HELP ME GET LOOSE!" Vegeta doesn't even look around

"No, I'm not giving up my warmth just because you're afraid of sleeping next to Kakarot, look who I have to sleep with."

"But, but you don't even have to move, just, just blast him OR SOMETHING? BEJITA I-CAN'T-FEEL-MY-TAIL." Vegeta sighs,

"You humans don't have tails." Ash sees red but under the circumstances she can't exactly act on them. Ash crouches down beside Goku and attempts to pull her tail out from under him again

" DAMN BEJITA!!" Just as Ash is about to free her tail Goku grabs her around the waist, eyes closed and muttering something with a smile on his face, he was dreaming. Now Ash could hardly move, her tail was in agony and Goku wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

Whilst Ash struggles Vegeta steals a peek at her and sees her trying with all might to get free from Goku, Vegeta turns over and smiles to the wall opposite to him "Revenge is sweet" he whispers, just before he falls into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Saiyans' breakfast Kakarot's breakfast

Red, Vegeta and Goku wake up refreshed the next morning, Ash isn't that lucky…

Ash finally gets herself loose from Goku as Vegeta gets up and stands not far from the bed to watch.

"Man, I haven't slept so well in a long time." Goku stretches as he turns to Ash

"Up for breakfast Ash? I'll… Ash? What are you doing up there?" Ash had jumped up and clung to the lampshade, which was swinging slightly, Vegeta went to stand beneath her

"Enjoying the view?"

"SHUT UP YOU TRAITER!" Ash waves her fist at him

"Tsk, tsk we mustn't lose our temper now." Vegeta is obviously enjoying the reaction of Ash

"Kakarot, our poor friend has forgotten how to get down, maybe we can help bring her down, tail first!" Ash grinds her teeth together "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MY…HEY! STOP THAT!" Goku was trying to pull her down by her tail; Ash moves her tail into a different position and sticks her tongue out at him. As you know Vegeta isn't one to give up

"Kakarot give me a boost." Vegeta catches Ash off guard and pulls her down, by her tail.

Vegeta tries to hand her over to Goku but she clings on to Vegeta, eventually Goku gets her free and drags her all the way to the kitchen, by the tail. Red looks painfully cheerful

"Morning Ash, sleep well?"

"Oh, SHUT UP!!" Red looks at her and then at Vegeta as he had a big, evil twisted grin on his face

"Maybe she's not a morning person."

Red looks at Ash

"Maybe" Red notices that Ash was clutching something "I remember that file, it's the one with all those…"

"I remember telling you to SHUT-UP!"

"Ok, ok I was just wondering why you fainted last night, I mean you've seen him nude before, you saw all those weird things of VChan from the Internet." Ash stares at Red in horror as Vegeta approaches Ash slowly

"Ash, what do you keep in that file?" Ash holds the file closer to her.

"Bejita, this isn't something you should look at."

"Give it, don't make me have to take it from you."

Ash's eyes look from side to side

"NO!" Vegeta grabs her by the back of her T-shirt and pries the item from her hands "GIVE IT BACK! DON'T LOOK!" Vegeta holds her back with one hand as he hands the file over to Goku.

"Hey drawings! We're in here" Vegeta looks over Goku's shoulder as he pages through Ash's file.

"Boy, these are good. Here's some colour ones. What were you afraid of Ash?"

Ash continued to struggle with Vegeta

"Fine you've seen it now GIVE!"

"Wait there's more, COOL! I'm in a movie and…hey? What's with the ring above my head?"

Red spreads out her hand behind her, a guitar forming in it

"DON'T even THINK about it!" Ash swallows hard

"That's er…your…new fashion trend, Floating hats."

"Oh," Goku carries on looking and Ash continues to try and get the file away from him. Goku stops "Ugh, who's the girl I'm with?"

"Its not a…" Red interrupts Ash in mid-sentence

"That's not you its just a nonsense drawing." Red looks at Ash "I can't really remember what's in that file but you didn't ad anything new did you Ash I mean that website had some weird s going on between…. wait a minute?" Ash swallows hard, Red jumps up

"Tell me you didn't!" Red attempts to get the file as well but Vegeta has no problem with keeping both girls at bay. Goku seems to be finished

"Those were nice, I didn't understand half of them like the one where I have an over grown gut or the two small kids that look like us but…. say" Goku stops and runs his two fingers over one page

"There's a sleeve here that has more than two pages in it" He begins to take out the pages. Red gives Ash an inquisitive look, which Ash replies with a look of terror, a swallow and a nod. At that point Goku was looking at the first page, the girls watch in horror, as it is pointless to fight against Vegeta to get to the file.

"Whoa!" Goku looked surprised Vegeta looked nothing short of disgusted; he closes his eyes tightly and turns to Ash who gives him half a smile and a slow shrug. Goku turns to next page

"WHAT THE!?" Vegeta, who had looked over Goku's shoulder to see what fuss was about, dropped both girls and placed his hand over his mouth

"Kakarot, I think I'm going to puke." He pushes past Goku and runs to the bathroom. Goku hands the file back to Ash, the girls stare at him stare at him

"You're not freaked out, I mean there was rated eighteen stuff going on between you and Bejita."

"That's not the thing that freaked me out" Red, looks at Ash and they both stare at Goku in disbelief, Goku begins waving his arms in front of him

"Ok, ok I know it's disgusting and it does freak me out, really!" Red and Ash relax for a about a minute because just then Goku gives the ultimate shocker

"But what really freaks me out is how they got my size right." Ash and Red sweatdropped

"Did he… just say… what I… thought he said?" Ash swallows hard

"W- well I…. It er… I think…. So."

And as if by some cruel fate Vegeta comes in and he is a somewhat distraction from what the girls just heard Goku say. Vegeta walks up to Ash, his voice shaking as he begins to confront her

"You…keep stuff…. like THAT…in your FILE?!"

Ash raises her hands in protest

"Its not like I wanted to, these chicks in my class wanted to see what would happen if you and-"

"YOU LET OTHER PEOPLE SEE THIS?!"

"Well, yeah they were dissing you so I wanted to teach them a lesson by freaking them out and I knew they loved Kaka…."

"And w-what was their reaction? Did they freak out like me?" Ash avoids his eyes

"Ash… what-did-they-say?"

Ash swallows hard and Vegeta loses his patients

"ASH!"

"Th-they though it was... er"

"YES!"

"They thought it was funny!"

Ash covers head with her arms but Vegeta didn't hit her. "Your world is sick and the people in it are demented." He pushes past the others and heads for the kitchen.

Goku pulls up a chair "So, what's for breakfast?" Red looks through the kitchen cupboards and unearths one pack of…"Cereal! A Saiyajin Prince does not-"

"Look," Reds stops Vegeta in mid sentence "there's only one pack, we'll have to share." Everyone readies to attack, to get the cereal, surprisingly Goku comes up with a solution

"Lets all go to different parts of the house I'll count to three, the first one here gets the food."

Everyone gets set,

"1" Ash thinks about how she's going to fix the computer, _if_ she can.

"2" Red wonders if she ever did this before

"3!" Vegeta and Red get to the kitchen at the same time but Ash and Goku were already there and Goku was busy devouring the last bits of, what was now, his breakfast. Vegeta pushes past Ash and Red

"How did he get here so fast?" Goku licks his fingers

"Well, I had to stay here and count so that you guys could hear me." Vegeta readies a Big Bang Attack, Red, a Hand Blast and Ash an Energy Blast

"Er... Guys, you're just…. standing…. like that… for fun…. right? Guys?"


	11. Chapter 11

Enter Trunks (Kakarot can come in handy) 

Doc is awake, she's used to Vegeta and Goku-FINALLY! Doc is always fascinated by small things and has a fear of new people (that's why she dies each time).

On this special day, Ash is FINALLY sending Vegeta and Goku back to the DBZ world. Doc and Ash hold Red back as she tries to reach Vegeta and stop him from going

"Here, use this" Vegeta hands the girls a straight jacket, which they put on Red. She sits in a corner, kicking and screaming while they all say their goodbyes. Vegeta looks back at Red and begins to wonder

_am I fooling myself? Will I miss her?_ He takes a last look at Doc

_And her, I don't even know her, she's been dead half the time I was here_ Lastly he looks at Ash

_Her I can live without…_ Vegeta thinks for a moment. _Although, she is fun to torment and they say she is supposed to be like me and I'd never admit it but…._ because of his pride, Vegeta carries on pretending like nothing is wrong.

"Ash? Will my memory be deleted?"

"Yes" replies Ash " But I can change it, if you like" Vegeta grunts

"Making sure the three…no, FOUR of you never exist in life is a kindness beyond any other." At this point Red screams even louder. Ash smiles, lowers and shakes her head, she looks up again at Vegeta with one eye closed

"That's something I would definitely expect from my High Prince" However, as Vegeta takes another look at the screaming Red, Goku is busying himself at the computer. Ash and Doc do not realise this because they are saying goodbye to Vegeta. Goku is fascinated by a big blue button and starts teleportation starts ("Ooooo…what does this button do?") Ash realises what he has done and shoves Vegeta and Goku off

"YOU IDIOT! Now you have to leave IMMEDIATELY!" Just before they leave, Ash absentmindedly asks

"Bejita? Don't forget to say hi to Trunks for me!" Vegeta is startled

"WHAT?! WHO?!" Then they disappear and leave a black mark on the floor. Red is distraught and begins to wail (anime style: huge rivers flowing). Ash and Doc are going to free Red when suddenly a huge blast blows them forward towards Red, as well as ripping Red's straightjacket off. Red stops crying, Doc and Ash look up and see her grinning happily they turn around to see that Vegeta and Goku were back. Goku was scratching his head apologising to Vegeta whilst trying to keep him from killing him at the same time

"I guess I pushed more than one button, after I pushed the first one I got nervous so…" Ash and Doc get up to see Red bound over to Goku and give him a big, happy hug.

"I KNEW there was a reason why we had you around!" Vegeta isn't too pleased about that and pulls Red off Goku.

"This is MINE!" he growls. Goku just shrugs.

"What?! SHE came onto ME!!" Ash is staring at Vegeta and Vegeta frowns

"What?!? I did warn him to stay away!" he then realises that she is not looking at him, but at someone behind him. Vegeta turns around to see Trunks (at this point, Doc dies). Trunks looks around rather bewildered before he settles his gaze on Vegeta.

"Father? What are we doing here?"

"I'm not your father."

"Why are you smaller than before, father?"

"I am not your father!" Trunks tugs on Vegeta's spiky bangs.

"And why do you look younger father?" Vegeta's eye twitches and there are lots of frustration marks around his head.

"I…AM…NOT…YOUR…FATHER!!!!!!!" he yells. "STOP TOUCHING ME AND PISS OFF!!!" He throws Trunks to the back and stalks over to Ash, demanding to know who in the hell she was talking about when she mentioned Trunks. Red taps Vegeta carefully on the back.

"Vegeta-kun? Dunchoo wanna know who this guy is?"

"I do not associate myself with people who think they are worthy of the name royal Saiyan when they are not even in the same blood line! Kakarot and I are the only Saiyan survivors" He turns back to Ash, who has a huge sweatdrop on her head.

"Now Ash, who were you talking about?! Who's this 'Trunks'?" Ash is looking over Vegeta's shoulder to read the sign Red is holding up.

_If he finds out, it's not gonna be pretty_! It reads. Ash sweatdrops as she realises how true this is and Vegeta starts edging on Ash.

"Who the f is Trunks?" Ash is about to tell him when Red pulls out her trusty guitar and is about to hit her but Vegeta stops her guitar in mid air.

"Tell me or I let Red beat you!"

"If I do…she will!!!" He pauses and realises how true that is.

"But still… who is Trunks?" he asks, leaning closer. Ash sweatdrops and edges to the door.

"Umm…I have to…er…GO KILL SOMETHING!!" and runs off. Doc wakes up "Kill? I wanna kill too!" She looks around and dies again when she sees Trunks (hack, hack doosh). Vegeta then turns on Red and demands to know who Trunks is. Red tries to get away, but because she is shorter, he has gets a firm grip on her and lifts her into the air. She turns around to see why her feet are in the air and screams when she sees who is holding her

"You're going to force me to spill, aren't you?" Vegeta holds her at arm length to look at her

"Tell me now Red, who was Ash talking about when she mentioned this person named Trunks." She tries to fake a faint but he doesn't believe her, he shakes her awake

"OK, OK I'LL TELL YOU… just put me down"

"No, you'll run away." Red folds her arms

"You weren't like this when you were just about to leave, now you're free to be rid of me and you won't let me…."

"RED! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! THAT WAS THEN THIS IS NOW, WHO-IS-TRUNKS?" Red turns away from him

"I'll tell you after you put me down." Vegeta grumbles and places her on the ground.

"Okay," she sighs. "Here's the truth. Trunks…is… … …I think I can hear Ash calling me bye!" and runs off. Vegeta is now pissed as hell as he searches for the two of them. He walks into the room where Ash and Red are hiding. Ash quickly hides behind the door and Red flattens herself against the wall. They decide to sneak out as Vegeta has his back was facing them

"I know you're here. I can sense you, right behind me." Red and Ash stop in their tracks and make as though they had only just realised that they were all in the same room

"Hi Ash! I heard you calling me!" Red and Ash shake hands and begin a very fake conversation

"Heh, heh, I'm still looking for something to ki…"

"STOP PLAYING GAMES, WHO THE HELL IS TRUNKS?" Vegeta turns around and grabs Ash by her sweater with one hand whilst the other readies a Ki blast. Red grabs the Saiyan Prince around the neck as to keep him from blowing Ash into a billon pieces when Doc wakes up

"Trunks? Trunks is this dude standing here, your son". Vegeta is shocked and promptly passes out. Ash is helped up by Red and they make their way over to Doc. Red forms a guitar from her energy, Ash tries copying her

"Is this right Red?"

"Yeah" Replies Red "But try this, it makes it harder."

"Thanks pal" Ash takes a step toward Doc, who looks confused, Ash gives a bright smile to Red

"Shall we?" they both give Doc evil grins and then they promptly beat the s out of her. Red sighs as their guitars disappear back into their hands

"I feel so much better! Lets go welcome Trunks."

Vegeta wakes up a little later, still finding it hard to believe that

"This purple haired boy is my…my…SON??!! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK SAIYAN!!! But if he is, then who is his mother?" Red glares at Ash as she opens her mouth.

"Don't you DARE say it." He stares at them and they just shrug. Doc wakes up and almost blurts it out.

"It's Bul…" Ash quickly clamps a hand over her mouth and **tries** to divert it.

"It's…. uhh…um…Red! That's right! Trunks is yours and Red's son!" Both Red and Vegeta are shocked, Red because of the idea and Vegeta because he thinks its true. Trunks is just about to say that she isn't his mother when Ash clamps her hand over his mouth as well.

"Yes! In the future, you and Red have a child and…come to think of it…what would happen if Red and Vegeta got together?" Ash has a vision of Red's and Vegeta's wedding, with all the DBZ characters. They are just about to kiss when Red intervenes, hitting the thought bubble with her guitar,

"That is not going to happen!"

"Fine then, don't get married, that's even better." Ash has got starry eyes and now thinks about Vegeta and Red living together in a little house in the country with tons of kids. Vegeta this time breaks the thought bubble as Red had just ran out of the room screaming

"NO, NO STOP IT! STOP IIIIT!!!"

Vegeta turns on Ash

"You are a sick, demented child." Ash smiles

" I learn from the best!" Vegeta frowns

" I am neither sick nor demented, I'm a tactician, I work according to a persons' fears and defeat them with that, as I did to you last ni…"

"DON'T MAKE HURT YOU!" Ash is obviously getting pissed off. Vegeta laughs

"What? A little girl like you? Hurt Me?" Ash's eye starts twitching

"A little what?" Vegeta speaks slowly and clearly

"Li-ttle giirrl."

Ash's fists are at her side, shaking with anger

"Well I don't go around gallivanting in a leotard like a ballerina." Vegeta also becomes full of anger

"HOW DARE YOU? THIS IS A SAIYAN UNIFORM, WORN ONLY BY THE ELITE WORRIORS OF THE UNIVERSE! AT LEAST I DON'T WARE GLOVES THAT LOOK LIKE THEY GOT ON THE BAD SIDE OF A LAWN MOWER!"

Goku walks up to the two Saiyans

"What's a ballerina?"

"SHUT UP!!" Ash and Vegeta shout in unison before bellowing at each other again.

That's it for now, tell me what you think an dependin on that I'll put up the rest k? till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Quiet Fury (ok, not that quiet!)

Trunks decides to linger in the background whilst the two Saiyans fight it out. He decides to hold his questions about his mom and dad and about why the three girls were bent on lying about his lineage to his father.

Red enters the room

"Ash? Are you done trying to make me…what the?" Ash and Vegeta were in the air when Ash knocks him down and release an energy rain on him. Ash stares at her hands and then flies down to Red.

"Red? Did you see that? I did a move from Final Fantasy ten! It's not even from DBZ! Our powers reach beyond…. Red? You're not surprised?" Red sighs

"No, I already know about that." Ash breathes out heavily and stares at Red with a blank expression.

Red looks around at Vegeta

"Hey, are you ok?" Vegeta laughs dryly

"I was just hit by a little girl who can't keep her temper, of course I'm fine." Red shrugs and goes towards Trunks with Ash. Vegeta places his hand over a place where one of Ash's attacks had hit him…. he was bleeding. He laughs as he thinks to himself _Red wasn't able to reach so far down into her power when I first met her. Ash seems to be the only one that has but it only seems to happen when she is on her last straw. She doesn't have patience or an ability to control her temper._

"Hmm" he says to himself as he makes his way over to the others "She may prove to be of some use to me in the future, I know exactly where her buttons are."

Ash inspects her computer whilst Red and Goku try and convince Vegeta to talk to Trunks, after realising that Ash was lying about Trunks being his and Red's son he refuses to believe that Trunks is his son at all

"I refuse to believe that I' am father to this, this weak-looking pathetic fool! So all of you just F OFF! AND AS TO…Ash? What are you doing?" Ash had taken it upon herself to board up all Vegeta's swearwords with censored bars

"I'm covering your foul language, kids might find this comic and read it."

"Well then, you should go back and COVER THAT WHOLE F PAGE WHERE KAKAROT GOES THROUGH YOUR DISGUSTING FILE!"

"Er... Ash?" Red steps between the two Saiyans who had already gotten into positions to attack

"What?" Ash answers curtly, not taking her eyes off the Saiyan Prince.

"We really need to get going, if either of our parents comes home to find these guys here we'll be in big trouble." Ash pushes Red aside and stretches her arms out in front of her and puts them together as though she has police-cuffs on and spreads out her fingers readying a Final Flash attack

"It…. would…. be…. worth it." Red steps in front of her again and looks Ash directly in the eye

"Ash we really need to get these guys back."

"FINE!" Ash spat; she lowers her arms and walks towards her computer

"That's right, run away little gi…" Red stops Vegeta from saying any more by holding his mouth shut, she smiles at Ash before she busies herself with the computer and then turns to Vegeta.

"You wanna home right?" Red starts sounding serious and Vegeta allows himself to listen "So if I were you I'd keep a civil tongue around Ash, at least until you get back to your world."

"You want me to go?"

"No!"

"Damn"

Red begins to look serious

" But I don't want to see you fighting with Ash over crap, THAT'S MY DEPARTMENT!"

Vegeta turns his head to watch Ash at the computer and nods

"Fine, as long as she keeps her tongue civil around me."

Red watches as Vegeta goes over to the person that is futherest from Trunks, Doc. She, although unconscious, was his preferred company. Red looks on as Vegeta makes his way to the very immobile Doc

"He's only been here one day and already he is expecting miracles!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Trunks, bye Trunks…. Who's Trunks!!?? 

"Trunks." Ash readies the teleportation "You're up first" Trunks walks over to Ash and she begins the final touches for his journey. Trunks looks over to Vegeta who was standing between Red and Goku

"Good-bye father"

" I'm not your-" Red clamps her hand over Vegeta's mouth but as the teleportation starts, Vegeta gets loose

"I STILL WANT KNOW WHY HE INSISTS THAT I AM HIS FATHER!" Goku reaches out to stop Vegeta from throttling Trunks and trips over a computer wire just as Trunks disappears. Vegeta had just reached the spot where Trunks had disappeared from and was about to turn around when yet another blast throws him back. Ash checks what happened whilst Goku goes to check what damage was done to Vegeta. Ash apparently found out what was wrong because she walks over to Doc and Red

"We have a problem." She leads them to the computer where they see Trunks. He is in the right time but the wire Goku had tripped on caused him to forget everything he ever knew.

"So, just fix it." Doc had looked much better since Trunks left

"I can't" replies Ash, Red looks up and runs over to Vegeta to hold him in a tight hug

"Yay! I may not be able to get back to the DBZ world but I get to stay with Vegeta forever!" Ash carries on

"old flat-foot ripped out a very important wire which can't be replaced." Vegeta looks up

"So I'm stuck in this world, with you kids AND Kakarot, FOREVER!" Ash shrugs

"I may b..."

"Fine Ill go back and lose my memory, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS PLACE WITH AN ETERNITY WITH Y…"

"You misunderstand me." Ash goes to a cupboard and begins to search for something. Doc starts coughing

"So hack you can still hack" and she falls over, dead. The others wait patiently as she gets up again but she forgot what she was going to ask.

Red looks at Vegeta, he doesn't look very well, the possibility of facing an eternity in a world where people make sick jokes about him and Goku and where he is stuck with Goku _and_ three of the weirdest girls known to man, and Saiyan, seemed more than what the Prince could withstand.

Goku looks _kind of_ put out as well

"So we're stuck here for good? Is that right?"

"What would be right, is if Bejita would listen to me BEFORE jumping to conclusions." Ash had found what she was searching for, it looked like an over grown remote and she was fiddling with it using a screwdriver. "I've been working on this ever since our first teleportation, I built it in just in case something went wrong and who can blame me? With you and Bejita around there is always a definite need for concern." At this point Vegeta jumped up and lets Red drop to the floor as he bounds over to Ash "So there's a way to get back?"

"There never was a threat of _not_ being able to get back." Vegeta is startled "But you said there was a problem! A…. and what about that weird thing in your…"

"This is for Trunks! HELLO! I can't just leave him there without his memory! He'll be a hazard to himself AND to anyone else he crosses."

"Yeah, and what about Cell? He won't be too happy, Trunks might hurt him." Doc was standing for quite some time after she said these words as everyone was staring at her

"What?" Goku seems very confused "Who's Cell?" Red's hand was twitching and Vegeta starts shaking his head as Ash begins to explain to Goku

"Kakarotto you are useless! Cell is the guy you fight not long before Majin Buu..." Red takes her guitar and knocks both Ash AND Doc down

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! VEGETA DOSENT KNOW ABOUT MAJIN…uh…. YOU KNOW WHO, AND GOKU DOSENT KNOW ABOUT CELL OR WHO KNOW WHO!"

Vegeta and Goku stare at each other and shrug

"uh…Red?" Goku approaches her carefully not wanting to be next on her bashing list. Red looks around and snaps at him

"What!"

"It's just…er… could we…. uh… get…going?" Reds looks at him for a bit before her face breaks into an enormous smile

"OK! C'mon Vegeta-kun." Red takes both Saiyans by the hand and hops toward the computer "We're ready Ash!"


	14. Chapter 14

The remote 

Doc staggers as she gets up she sees Ash still down on the floor and attempts to help her get up

"Shove off Doc, I can help myself!" Doc stares at Ash as she pushes herself up

"Is something wrong Ash?"

"No I'm fine, get ready we're about to leave." Ash makes her way back to her computer and begins fiddling with the control again. Doc shrugs and makes her way to Red and the others

"OK, if you say so Ash. Hey Red? You must know a lot about the DBZ world is it cool like the T.V. series?"

Red, who had been happily swinging Vegeta's arm off, stops to look at Doc and is just about to tell her to keep her mouth shut when Goku gets in front of her

"What do you mean by T.V. series? Are we on T.V.?" Red waves a big sign behind Goku for Doc to see but Doc is not too good at reading and talking at the same time but….

"Oh that's about… _Doc, do not…._ it's about… _tell Goku…_ about DB and… _about DBZ… _DBZ…_or you'll regra, regrei_, sorry Goku I just want to see what Red wrote." Doc goes directly to Red and puts her nose almost against her sign

"Oh regret uhh…. what am I gonna regret?" Reds one eye is twitching but it stops. Red places one hand on Doc's shoulder her other hand is raising slowly

"Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"I just…. want you…to know that…yes YOU ARE A HAZARD, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T-TELL-THEM-ANYTHING?" Red had her guitar in her hand and was again using it to cause pain, Doc looks up at Red, her head pounding

"About Dragon Ball Z?"

"ESPECIALLY ABOUT DRAGON BALL Z!!!" Red gives Doc a final blow, which leaves her, well, dead. Goku then approaches Red

"You mean the Dragon Balls, right? Why do you keep on mentioning Z?" Red swallows hard

" Well…I, I, I…. ASH!? Are you done yet?"

"Yes I've been done for a while, can we go are you guys done or do you have some last minute killings to do?" Doc wakes up at the sound of Killings

"Kill!? Going!? Now?! ME TOO I WANNA GO KILL TOO!!!" Red looks at Doc as Ash's remote begins to glow

"You're-" but Vegeta beats Red to it

"Unfortunately you are going with and keep your selves in line when we reach our world" Vegeta looks around at everyone

"I'm a Saiyan Prince and all who know me wor-"

"Shut up already, you sound like a broken record." Then the teleportation starts, which is lucky because Ash and Vegeta looked ready to kill…each other that is.

"I'll cool you guys down" Doc throws a big bucket of water over everyone. Vegeta and Goku dodge it but Ash and Red are fully soaked. Doc seemed very pleased with herself

"See! Anger and heat are connected so, cooling you down with water will get rid of anger!" Red stares at her dripping wet

"We are gonna go change." She places her hand on Ash's shoulder before she leaves Ash turns to follow her but stops at the door and speaks to Doc her back still facing her

"You had better start running cause when we get back we are going to pound you into nothingness."

Doc tries to make tracks but Vegeta and Goku hold her back

"Why do you run? You have the power to come back if they kill you." Vegeta waits patiently for Doc to stop struggling, even though she doesn't

"But, but pain." Just then Red comes back

"We're done let's go!" At this point Doc goes down on her knees and starts praying but stops when Ash walks in because Vegeta notices something

"That's the same outfit you had on earlier! Didn't you change like Red?" Ash looks at Vegeta and sighs then, she walks up to him and takes him by the arm

"Follow me."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see" Ash takes Vegeta to her room where she opens a big wardrobe

"Look."

Vegeta takes a look inside and then turns away for a few seconds before walking back to the others her cupboard was filled with hundreds of the same outfit, by the looks of it she only wore one outfit

"Ok fine you are a replica of me, there I said it can we go?"

Ash readies the teleportation and all five Saiyans are taken into the DBZ world


	15. Chapter 15

Back to DBZ 

Everyone has the familiar feeling of landing on his or her but when the teleportation had ended. Goku is the first one up

"Hey! We're at the martial arts tournament place!"

Doc looks surprised, her eyes are wide open and everyone one watches as she raises her one hand "The…t…" and she falls flat on the ground. She gets up again

"I'm ok, I'm ok just… stop… staring." Vegeta turns around and begins to walk away from the others

"C'mon we have a lot of ground to cover before we find this 'son' of mine this 'Trunks'… Red?" Vegeta stops and sniffs the air in a dignified manner before he looks at Red

"Which way from here, this feels like earth but there's a different energy about it." Red thinks for a moment

"I don't really know, what we need is…" Red looks around as she tries to remember the things that were on T.V. not so long ago her eyes rest on Ash, who had been standing looking at her remote with a frown on her face, pressing buttons here and there

"A scouter like the one Bulma had in episode…"

"How can you talk about T.V. AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

Doc and Goku look on as Red and Vegeta 'discuss' T.V. just then the unthinkable happens…

Two kids were coming towards the five Saiyans but, as Ash was busy with her remote and Vegeta was arguing with Red, Doc and Goku were the first to notice them.

"That's your dad? He doesn't look so tough. I bet my dad could beat him"

"No way! My mom said that my dad was the strongest man in the universe."

Doc points in the direction of the two kids, her other hand tapping on Red's back

"Tru…Gote… Tru…and Go..." No one notices her die but Goku

Hey that one kid looks like me! But I don't remember having a friend with purple hair Unknown to Goku the two boys were actually Goten and Trunks 

Goku goes over to Ash not taking his eyes off the two kids.

"Er…Ash?" he taps her lightly on the back

"Not now Kakarotto, I've just found out that we are in the wrong time. I need to find out how far into future we are." Goku carries on looking at the boys who were now not too far from the Saiyan fighters. They spot the group and run towards them, a big smile on each of their faces. Goku taps Ash on the shoulder again

"er… Ash I think you took us into the past." Ash looks around at him crossly

"Impossible, that would mean that I'm wrong! Why do you think we're in the past?"

Goku still hadn't taken his eyes off the kids who were now only a yard away and were quickly picking up speed

"Because that looks like me when I was a kid." He points in the direction of the kids. Ash drops her remote

"Oh S!" everyone stops to look as the kids run over and the one who looks like Goku hugs who he thinks are is his dad

"DADDY!" he shouts. Goku looks nothing short of petrified but Vegeta's eye starts twitching, the kid that ran over to him was wearing an odd expression and was asking Vegeta

" Hey dad, how come Goten's dad doesn't have a ring on his head like before?"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAD!" Red holds Vegeta back as he attempts to attack Trunks

"Whoa dad! Why are you acting so weird, you look different!"

"I'M not your dad I never…." Red covers his mouth with her hand but Trunks hits it away "Hey! Leave my dad alone! Dad who are these people?" Trunks looks around at those standing, in Doc's case lying, about. His eyes rest on Goku and Ash, Goku was still in shock of being held around the middle by a kid who he has never seen before. Ash stood ready to stop Goku from doing or saying something wrong to Goten, but Goten hadn't realised the difference of his Dad yet

"Hey Dad! Trunks says his Dad can beat you and…. hey Dad? Where's your..."

"GOTEN!" someone called from not far behind the Saiyans

"GOTEN!" Red and Ash stopped to look at who was calling. Doc got up and walked a few steps forward

"It's ChiChi!"

"TRUNKS!" a second voice, Red lets her guitar form and has fire blazing in her eyes

"Bulma…? ChiChi…? THEIR MINE!" Red raises guitar and runs in the direction of the voices but Ash holds her back but she too, had eyes looking in the direction of the voices. Goten and Trunks answer before anyone can stop them

"We're here mom."

"Yeah, we're here with Dad and Goten's Dad!"

"What? But your dads were here with…"Bulma and ChiChi had reached the place where the Saiyans were standing. ChiChi had an odd look on her face and Bulma's expression wasn't much different. ChiChi stopped to look at Goku who was being asked, by Goten, to pick him up. ChiChi's face relaxes as she sets her eyes on Goku but turns to Goten with a serious look on her face

"Goten, you know you're not supposed to wonder off on your own."

"But I was with Dad."

"No buts young man!"

Bulma walks over to Trunks, Vegeta and Red

"You too Trunks! It's a lucky thing Goku has that instant transmission move and that Saiyan sensing of his and your father's." ChiChi turns to Bulma

"You'd think being married to him would make it easier to get used to seeing him transmit from one place to another or disappear before your eyes!"

Goku scratches his head in confusion, he turns to the others, who shrug, and begins walking towards the others in hope of getting away from these two strange women They laugh for a few seconds before turning to Goku and Vegeta, they don't seem to realise anything… yet.

"Goku!" the black-haired woman called ChiChi is first to speak

"The registration for the tournament is about to start!" She grabs Goku by the hand and starts pulling him with her

"You have to win us some money, we need it for Gohan and Goten's studies!" Goku is now looking nothing short of petrified

"Who? Wha-wha-why? Where ar-" Ash throws all dignity aside and clamps her hand over Goku's mouth thinking _Red, you owe me big for this! _Ash pulls Goku toward her

"Play along, she thinks you're her husband." Ash whispers fiercely in the tall saiyans ear.

"Wha-?"

"Don't ask any questions just **play along**!"

"AHEM!" it was ChiChi, she pulls Goku out of Ash's reach

"What do you think you are doing?" Ash's anger rises but she suppresses it with the thought of her beating Red into a pulp. She turns and gives ChiChi a sweet smile

"Oh! Excuse me Mrs Goku, that is… you are Mrs Goku, right?" Chi Chi's face relaxes at the sound of her formal name

"Yes, in fact I am. And aren't you a sweet girl so well mannered." Ash's smile twitches but she keeps her act up no matter how embarrassing, anyway Red and Doc were too busy dealing with Bulma to notice her.

"My friends and I," Ash points over to Red and Doc,

"Are great fans of the Son family and Capsule Corp." Ash continues to speak politely and suppress the urge to beat ChiChi senseless by thinking about how she is going to get revenge on Red for starting this whole mess, she wipes the hand she had used to silence Goku on his sash, saliva had settled on it when she attempted to stop him in mid-sentence, mouth half open. Meanwhile Red and Doc were in a similar situation with Bulma, Trunks and Goten.

"LET GO OF ME WOMAN!" Bulma is startled at Vegeta's reaction towards her when she tried to lead him away from the two girls.

"Vegeta? What's the-"

"I SAID LET GO!" Vegeta uses his free hand to gather Ki and is about to blast a very confused Bulma when Red jumps on his back and stops him. Vegeta thinks that Red is trying to keep him from blowing up this weird person when he suddenly finds himself holding Red back as she was now screaming at Bulma with her trusty guitar in hand

"I WANNA KILL HER! ME, ME, ME! LEMME AT HER! LET-ME-AT-HER!" Vegeta looks at Doc who looks back laughing, she then sees that Vegeta is pretty angry and stops.

"WELL? Help me dammit!" he shouts at her.

"With what?" she answers looking confused.

"WITH RED!"

"Oh, oh, oh right!" Doc takes hold of Reds one arm whilst Vegeta struggles with one holding the guitar. Red's feet are still free and she kicks them in the direction of Bulma

"COME ERE, I'll beat you to bits I'll, I'll…!"

"Come on and try!" Bulma bellows pushing up her sleeves, but Doc pushes her to the back. Vegeta is having trouble keeping Red at bay now that she has one free hand so he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Red's foot collides with Vegeta's arm and he drops her but he still holds her back. Trunks' and Goten's fists flies out of nowhere and they throw punches at both Saiyan females

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!"

"C'mon Vegeta lets go." Bulma was still looking crossly at Red who was flat on the ground

"Lets get away from these weird kids-Vegeta?" Trunks and Goten were standing in front of him and Bulma their golden aura burning brightly (they had both powered up to SSJ to protect Vegeta and Bulma), both standing on guard, making it impossible for Doc and Red to pass. Vegeta stares at the two children eyes wide-open, pure shock on his face.

"Vegeta…" Bulma waves a hand in front of the Saiyan Prince's face. Vegeta doesn't move but after a while

"Y… you kids…. are… SUPER SAIYANS?"

Goten and Trunks turn around to look at Vegeta, they both looked confused. Trunks looks at Goten, who nods, increases his guard and turns back to face the two grounded girls as Trunks turns to face Vegeta.

"Dad? You know I'm--"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAD!" Vegeta throws a punch at Trunks who is, in his surprise, thrown backwards. Goten sees his friend is in trouble and flies up just in time to catch him he looks concernedly at Trunks and asks

"What happened?" Trunks just stares at Vegeta looking confused and hurt he doesn't even blink as Vegeta raises his hands to attack the two kids

"Dad…" Red gets up and races toward Vegeta just before he sends one of his attacks to Trunks.

"LET GO OF ME!!! THIS BRAT HAS GONE TOO FAR!!!" Red tries to hold Vegeta back and calm him down, which doesn't help. Goten floats down placing Trunks carefully on the ground where he drops down to sit on the ground eyes tightly shut. Goten looks at Doc who was tying to keep from dying

"What did you do to Trunks' dad?" Vegeta stops struggling and throws Red off

"Fine! I wont destroy them." He looks darkly at Trunks and then at Goten who was questioning Doc. Bulma looked at Vegeta, her eyes wide open. She stands right in front of him pointing a threatening finger in his face

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COILD HAVE KILLED YOUR OWN SON!!" Vegeta is about to shout back but then Bulma turns to Red

"I don't know who the heck you are but ever since you've come along something weird has been going on with my husband!" Red grits her teeth but Vegeta answers first

"H...Husband?!" Bulma blushes

"Sorry Vegeta, I know we're not married, not yet any way but we should be I mean, at least before Trunks goes to school. He would feel left out being the only kid without married parents." Red wishes she could stop Bulma from saying those last few words. She pushes Bulma out of the way and waves her hand in front of Vegeta's face

"uh, Vegeta?" Goten and Doc were also now watching, they had put their differences aside and were playing some sort of game using their energy blasts seeing who's could go further into the sky, but on hearing Bulma shouting they had stopped to listen and now Doc was next to Vegeta tapping on shoulder. She continues to tap as she speaks to Red

"He's gone all stiff." Trunks gets up and also tries to speak to Vegeta, bad idea.

"Dad?" Vegeta snaps out of his trance and now looks from Bulma to Trunks his face full of fear. Bulma takes a step towards him

"Vegeta? Are you--?"

"STAY BACK!" Vegeta hides behind Red looking over her shoulder, holding both shoulders tightly. Red is shocked at the reaction of the Saiyan Prince but allows him to hang on to her.

"You leave him alone!" Bulma attempts to reach Vegeta but Red's arm is there to stop her

"He's trying to get away from YOU not ME!" Bulma stops and looks at Vegeta

"Are you having some sort of affair? With her…!?" Bulma points at Red who looks startled and then attempts to throttle Bulma

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vegeta was now looking at Red with a scared look on his face, slowly he backs away from the fighting girls and hides behind Doc.

_Son? Wife? Affair? What sick world has Ash brought us… ME… into?_

Doc taps Goten on the back and points at Vegeta and both of them start laughing. Trunks comes along looking in the direction of his mom and Red who were still bellowing at each other. He begins to speak to Goten who stops laughing,

"Did you notice how different our dads are acting." Goten nods and looks at Doc who was still laughing

"Hey, I think you're dads afraid of your mom." Trunks looks at Goten angrily. Goten sees how Trunks looks and stops him from arguing

"No, not that way! I mean like how my dad is afraid of my mom."


	16. Chapter 16

The 'Truth' 

Goten and Trunks stare blankly at Doc who was laughing whilst Vegeta's face was filled with frustration as he kept himself from ripping her into two. Bulma and Red still argued and just when Red had convinced Bulma to take a go at her.

"BULMA! What are you doing to Goku's fans!?" It was ChiChi, Bulma froze

"Fans?"

"Yes!" Just then Ash and Goku stepped out from behind and ChiChi grabbed Ash tightly around the shoulders

"This sweet girl explained everything to me." Red and Doc froze and stared at Ash who was gritting her teeth and had a forced smile on her face whilst ChiChi explained her story to Bulma

"Ash here told me that she and her friends are guests that have been fans of Goku ever since he won the championship years ago."

"But Vegeta--!"

"He's acting for them! This student here has been very interested in Capsule Corp since a young age." Doc was scratching her head looking confused

"Huh?" But Red was busy smiling her evil grin at Ash

"Student? Sweet?" she mouthed at Ash. Ash pushed up her sleeves, about to react.

"Capsule Corp!? My dad owns that place! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you guys were fans." Bulma dusts off Red and goes over to Ash; wrapping her one arm around her shoulders

"We simply must talk! Vegeta! Why didn't you tell me?" Goten and Trunks now looked a lot happier

"I knew there something different about dad! I never knew he was an actor." Goten hugs Goku who was patted him on the back lightly

"C'mon Goten! We have to sign up!"

"Right!" and the two kids run off. Bulma and ChiChi were now standing around Ash who wasn't looking very comfortable. Not far from them Red, Doc and Vegeta were getting details from Goku

"I'm not sure what she wants to do but she said you guys know what not to change." He points to Red and Doc.

"Vegeta, you've got to…" Red looks around "Vegeta!?" he was headed towards Ash, pushing past ChiChi and Bulma he picks Ash up by the front of her sweater

"Where are we Ash? Because this had better not be MY future!" Just before Vegeta had started shouting Doc and Red had lead ChiChi and Bulma away from them, Doc had made the 'excuses'

"Look er… tornado!" Ash pulls herself out of Vegeta's grasp and floats a little way away from him

"This is a different time dimension, things are different here. I can't explain or else your time might get messed up." Ash returns to the ground and looks straight in the Saiyan Prince's face

"SO YOU…" Ash stops Vegeta in mid sentence. He tries to ask her what's wrong but she raises her hand to silence him. Her eyes grow big and she looks side ways at nothing.

"Hey! The tournament is about to start!" Ash snaps out of her unexplained trance as Bulma calls to Vegeta and her.

"R... right, you guys go along I'm coming." Vegeta and Ash go to the others, there Ash gives Red a stern look and they stay behind as Doc and the others go off Goku and Vegeta trying to keep a safe distance from ChiChi and Bulma.

"What's up?" Ash doesn't answer she just nods her head to the left. Red looks in that direction but sees nothing

"What!?" Ash's hands are shaking at her sides

"Are you a Saiyan or not? SENSE DAMMIT!" Red looks startled, Ash was always violent and usually rude, but those were acts and jokes

_She's acting like… nah couldn't be._ Red does as she is told and feels two familiar energies

"The Vegeta and Goku of this time, hmmm this could be complicated." Ash nods

"Should I knock them out?"

"NO… I wanna!"

"Fine, and don't forget to keep your big mouth shut! You've already done enough damage invading the DBZ world!" Red calls forth her guitar as Ash walks away but decides against attacking her when she sees who she is to knock out

"Oh Goku, Vegeeetaaa!" She hides her guitar and walks towards them smiling.

"C'MON YOU HAVE TO SIGN IN!"

"SIGN IN FOR WHAT? SOME STUPID KIDS GAME?" Doc holds Vegeta back and tries quiets him down.

"Vegeta! Its for the tournament remember!"

"WHAT TOURNAMENT? I NEVER AGREEED TO A..."

"The tournament where Kakarotto is gonna fight in? I don't blame you if you don't wanna sign in. Just admit it, it's ok if you're scared of him." Ash had caught up with them and was standing against a wall, arms crossed and an almost sympathetic look on her face.

"I guess he **is** stronger than you." Vegeta's mouth was twitching

"WHERE DO SIGN IN WOMAN!?" Bulma shows her back to Vegeta as he and Goku sign in

"I have a name you know!"

Bulma turns to Ash and Doc

"He's not always like this, sometimes he can be pretty nice." She looks from Doc to Ash and then looks around

"Hey where's your other…?"

"PRESENT!" Red had answered Bulma's question before it was asked. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was now leaning on Doc's shoulder. Ash looks at her blankly and Red answers with a nod and a big smile.

"Perfect!" Bulma pushes the three girls towards the sign-in booth as well.

"What are you doing?" Red protests as Bulma nudges them forward

"Well, I thought it would be nice if all of you could join in. That way you can see Vegeta and Goku fighting up close." Red, Doc and Ash were trying to fend Bulma off but on those last few words they all froze. They were thinking the same thing

_Fight who?_

"No thanks"

"No way!"

"No how." They said one at a time. Then just before they could get away Vegeta stood within their path

"You **are** going to enter, I ORDER it!"

"Like HELL!" Ash tried to make her way past Vegeta but his arm was there to stop her

"ALL THREE of you are going to enter, I entered on your information and after I reduce Kakarot to a pulp." He looks Ash straight in the eye

"I going to teach all of you a lesson."

So all three girls signed up, later just before the announcements of who is to fight who Red approached Vegeta cautiously

"Er… Vegeta-kun?" Vegeta grunts to show he was listening

"Umm, how you gonna make sure you fight Goku first?" Vegeta smiles and just as the first number is being called he showed Red how he had improved his fire abilities. He let the number on the board melt off and replaces it with a number of his liking. Red looks up at the Saiyan Prince

"You're sneaky… That is SO cool."


	17. Chapter 17

Piccolo, Gohan and the Supreme Kai 

"All contestants are to make their way to the buffe, there you may eat till the first fight begins." The Five Saiyans had managed to shake off the two kids and their mothers as the junior division began. After the fighters had been chosen Ash and Vegeta had destroyed the two machines that were used to measure the power of the fighters. This was an idea of Red's that would be a good excuse to stay away from Bulma and ChiChi. The fighters were making their way to the buffe when someone speaks

"Are you Goku?" The five fighters stop and turn to find _Supreme Kai! _Ash's face lights up and she has an evil smile on her face.

"I KNEW I would get a chance to meet you! RED! It's him, the weakling!" Ash pulls Red in front of Shin (The Supreme Kai). Kavito is not far behind Shin and he has a rather threatening look on his face

"You DARE! Have you NO idea who this is?"

"Calm down Kavito." Shin lifted a hand to silence him

"I was eager to fight Goku and thought the power I sensed came from him alone." Shin looks around at all the fighters

"But it seems it came from all Five of these fighters." He turns and floats away, Kavito not far behind him

"I look forward to fighting each of you."

The fighters continue to make their way to the buffe Ash looking very happy about something

"He doesn't have to worry about fighting all of us, I'll get him in the first round." Vegeta smiles when he hears her statement, he then stops walking when

"You sure are difficult to keep up with."

"Yeah you guys sure did disappear fast." It was Piccolo and Gohan. As the fighters turned they realised Doc wasn't next to them anymore, she was standing in front of Piccolo staring at him open-mouthed. Gohan waved a hand in front of her face but he jumps out of the way as drops of saliva fall from the sides of her mouth onto the floor.

"PICCOLO?!" Goku sees who he thinks is his rival and gets ready to attack but Doc gives him a good punch to the side of his head. He landed on the floor hard

"DON'T TOUCH PICCOLO!"

"But he's the demon Ki-"

"GRRRR"

"OK, OK I wont hurt Piccolo!" Doc goes to stand in front of Piccolo, she seemed to be trying to say something but it was like she was in a trance. Gohan steps toward Goku

"Dad? Who are these people?" Doc had kind of snapped out of her trance and was trying to keep from dying

"Pi Hack, Hack Pi…" She managed to stay alive but she couldn't do much else. Goku looked pleadingly to Red and Ash. They both nod their heads as to tell him to play along and make something up about them being there.

"They're… er Fans…" Red and Ash hold their breath.

"…son" Both girls let out the air they had been holding.

"Fans?" Gohan looks around at the three girls

"Hmmmm" he leans toward Goku, his eyes on the girls

"Hey dad who are these girls exactly?" Goku smiles

"I'd stay away from those girls if I were you kid." Gohan ignores Goku and walks to Red

"Hi! I'm--"

"Grrrr BACK OFF!" Gohan falls back as Vegeta blocks Red from sight

"Whoa Vegeta, calm down."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Gohan couldn't believe his eyes he then sees Ash and Doc and walks over to them to see if conversation was possible there but once again Vegeta was before him.

"What's up with you?"

"Just don't get any ideas about these girls they're MINE!" Gohan stares disbelievingly at Vegeta

"But... they're half your age and you're married!" Vegeta just stands on guard and doesn't reply so Gohan makes his way to Piccolo as the group makes their way to the buffe.

"Doc c'mon!" Red was trying to pull Doc away from Piccolo but her feet seemed to be rooted to the ground

"Ash! Gimme a hand." Both Ash and Red tugged at Doc's arm but she was not moving. Goku stops to see what the three girls are doing, he looks from Doc to Red and Ash then he picks up Doc holding her round the middle as he turned to Red and Ash

"Hurry up you two, the best food is gonna go first so I wanna get to the buffe early." Red and Ash look on as Goku walks off carrying Doc, Red is the first to speak

"Sometimes I just feel like we make things more complicated than what it really is."

"Mm nhn."

Gohan shakes his head as he watches the three girls and Goku "Those are some weird fans Dad's got, cute… but weird." Gohan notices Piccolo isn't answering he was looking in the direction of Ash and Doc with a serious look on his face that everyone knows so well. Gohan figures he's looking at Doc "Looks like you got a fan too. Freaky thing, aint she?" 

"Hmmm"

"And that other one with the sour look on her face. She could be Vegeta's sister the way she looks." Gohan laughs at his own joke as he too makes his way to the buffe.

"They're not human..." Gohan stops and looks around at the Namek

"Huh?" Gohan looks at the path they had disappeared from

"Of course they're human what else could they be?"

"…Saiyan."

"WHAT!?"

"Those two, the weird one and the one that could give Vegeta a run for his money, they're Saiyan. I can sense it, they're hiding their tails I heard the short one telling them to."

"You mean… she's Saiyan too?" Piccolo shakes his head

"I feel no energy coming from her so either she's not a Saiyan or…"

"Or… What?"

"Or she's able to conceal her powers." Piccolo makes his way to the buffe and Gohan chases after him once he realised he was standing alone (like father, like son… I had better be getting paid for writing all this S!!!)

"So? That's good right? I mean, there being more Saiyans out there."

"Maybe but why are they lying about who they are?"

"But they never said who they were."

"They said they were Goku's fans and I can sense the presents of Vegeta and Goku in them."

"Meaning?" Piccolo unfolds his arms looking directly at Gohan

"You guessed right the one has Vegeta's energy in her so she could be his sister but she also has a small amount of Goku's energy"

"Kind of like in Cell when he had absorbed others."

"Right, but the strange one seems to have the energy of both Saiyans and another."

"Who?"

"Trunks." Gohan looks shocked

"Little Trunks? But he's been here all this time and he's still alive so…"

"No, the one from the future."

"So they absorbed-"

"No one" Gohan scratched his head looking even more confused

"But I thought you said you sensed-"

"Yes I sensed their energies within them but I think it's more of a family relation I feel Both Goku and Vegeta's presents in their very blood streams."

"Heh, heh"

"What's so funny?"  
"Trunks has got an aunt he never knew about."

"So have you." Gohan freezes for a couple of seconds as the realisation settles in

"So now because of this, you don't trust them?"

"Exactly."

"So what should we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, just keep an eye on them."


	18. Chapter 18

Red Kasei, Doc Han and Ash WHO? 

"Not so fast!" Red whispers furiously to Doc and Ash as she nudges both of then in the ribs

"Why?" Doc looks at her, her mouth bulging with food. Red tilts her head to the door,

"Piccolo and Gohan are staring." Ash swallows the food that was keeping her from speaking

"Aaah forget them, Gohan's just looking at Red because he thinks she right for the pickings."

"WHAT!" The saiyan Prince looks ready to kill

"Just kidding Bejita, calm down."

Vegeta looks darkly at Gohan who looks away quickly.

"Why," He turns to face Ash

"Do you call me that?"

"It's your original name."

"My original name is Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans." Red looks nervous

_Don't say anything stupid Ash_

"The first time that I heard your name it was in Japanese so that's the one I take as the original." Red relaxes Ash didn't make a slip, now all she had to worry about was Piccolo and Gohan, they seemed much more quiet than one would usually see on TV and the only time they are that quiet is when an enemy is near.

"And I suppose the same goes for Kakarot." Ash nods she is about to turn back to her food

"So what is the Japanese versions of your names?" Ash chokes on her food but Red and Doc announce their names with special stances and proud voices

"Red Kasei!"

"Doc Han!" They both look at Ash who hadn't risen to complete the formation, she had simply just continued to sit and eat.

"ASH!" she looks up at Red tiredly

"Ash… Poison." Both Doc and Red fall over. Vegeta raises an eyebrow

"Your **Japanese **name."

"Don't have one."

"Yes she does its-" Ash quickly rises to silence Doc but while she is telling Doc off Red raises her hand

"It's Doku" Ash stops strangling Doc and lets her drop to the ground

"RED!" Ash looks darkly at Red who was smiling cheerfully whilst Vegeta was looking thoughtfully at Ash

"That sounds a lot like..."

"Nothing! It sounds like nothing!" Ash doesn't allow the Saiyan prince to announce his thoughts. But once again Reds hand is up

"I know! It sounds a lot like Goku!"

"Really?" Goku had heard everything and was now rubbing Ash's head

"Our names sound alike that's cool!"

Ash looks like she is about to explode she hits Goku's hand away cursing. Vegeta was smiling

_This has potential, Ash hates Kakarot but her Japanese name sounds like his human name_ he looks slyly at Ash _I wonder what the effects will be if I call her by that name._ The sounds of the beginning of the tournament give Vegeta the perfect opportunity to try it out

"Doku!" Ash doesn't answer but Goku looks up

"Yeah?"

"Not you… DOKU, her." Ash realises what Vegeta is calling her and begins attacking him

"I just wanted to tell you that the tournament is about to start!"

"Liar! You just want to torture me with that name cause you think it's funny!"

"True, true." The saiyan prince laughs as he and Ash struggle against one another they throw each other back ward and just as they were going to attack again

"STOP IT!" Red held both Saiyans away from one another by the backs of their clothing

"You two just like two little kids, CUT IT OUT OR WE'LL GET CAUGHT!" As Ash, Vegeta and Red make their way to the arena Piccolo, Gohan, Goku and Doc are still…. busy.

All three Saiyans Doc, Goku and Gohan sit at a table plates mounting as they ate. Piccolo and #18, who had come in search of them, sat not far from them looking disgusted

"I'll never get used to this…"

"Don't they ever stop?"

On the last piece of meat a battle of true strength began Goku had one side in his hand and Doc, sitting opposite him, had the other

"MINE!"

"You've only started eating like this now, I've eaten like this all my life… MINE!"

Both Saiyan have their feet against the table as to get the last morsel of food away from the other when the three other Saiyans return to come and fetch them (Red and Ash stood either side of Vegeta, Red with her hands together and Ash with her arms folded) Vegeta in the lead, his usual pissed off look on his face.

"KAKAROT, HAN… MOVE… NOW!!!" Goku and Doc freeze and hide their hands behind their backs as they follow Vegeta. They continued the battle as Goku had the meat behind him now and Doc was trying to get it away from him. Ash and Red not far behind smiling and shaking their heads at the Saiyans before them.

"Vegeta sure looks comfortable with those guys." #18 spoke in her rather dead tone

"I have to leave, Marron needs to be placed out of harms way during the tournament." With that she left Piccolo and Gohan to their thoughts

"Piccolo…"

"What?"

"I know I haven't seen my dad for a long time and I may not remember exactly what he's like but doesn't he seem… distant?" The Namek has a sweatdrop on the side of his green face

_You don't know the HALF of it kid_… He looks carefully at Gohan who was staring at the door Goku and the others had left through.

"I'm not quite sure but you're right, he is different Vegeta too."

"Do you think those three girls they are with did…. something… to them?"

"Ladies and gentlemen the World Martial Arts Tournament is just about to begin! Contestants! Please take your places!"

Piccolo is spared from answering as he hears his name

"First up its Majunior Verses Shin!"

"Whoa we gotta go! Majunior was your undercover name right?" Piccolo nods and he and Gohan make their way to ring


	19. Chapter 19

The tournament begins: first battle Piccolo VS Shin 

The contestants wait for the first match to begin in a room just next to the ring. The atmosphere couldn't be more confused, Goku and Gohan were looking at each other rather uncomfortably, (Ash had told Goku that in the world that they were in , which she explained to be the opposite of his original world, he was married to ChiChi and had two sons with her and that if he does anything to upset this time he might be erased completely from the face of the earth…sigh wishful thinking…) Red was trying to move Doc as she was once again staring at Piccolo. Piccolo didn't object or move at all from his spot in the corner ever since he came in, the only thing that moved was the huge sweatdrop that had appeared when he heard who he was to fight. Ash was looking at Shin from a corner, her face partly hidden by shadow and Vegeta, who had realised that she up to something stared at her apprehensively wondering what she could be up to.

"HERES THE FIRST FIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!! MAJUNIOR AAAAND…. SHIN!"

"Piccolo? You ok?" It took some time for Piccolo to look up at Gohan and answer

"Y-yes" Then without another word he followed Shin into the ring. Doc snapped out of her trance

"That's what they say on T-" Red uses both hand s to hold Doc's mouth shut. Gohan remembering what Piccolo said backs away from them, eyeing them suspiciously. Forgetting that Goku was also acting different he approaches him

"What's up with Piccolo?" Goku just looks forward at the ring and shrugs, Gohan looks at Goku with a concerned look on his face

_Something's not right with you dad, I know it!_ But he too begins to watch the battle…

"Here it is ladies and gentleman, let the fighting begin!" Piccolo now looked even more worried then he was before, (Ash, Doc and Red of course knew why but it would be foolish for them to say anything to disturb the future of DBZ and, if Ash's calculations were right, they had already altered time merely by entering the DBZ world.) Shin looked on as Piccolo realised who he is

_No! It can't be! He's the… SUPREME KAI!"_

"Shall we begin?" the Kai looked expectantly at the Namek who was slowly backing away his eyes wide open as though he was in shock. From the side of the ring Ash and Red were having trouble keeping Doc from running into the ring

"That's from the episodeS! That's-" she is finally silenced with a good double blow from Red and Ash.

Piccolo was backing off carefully but he finally stopped, gritting his teeth together he lowered his head ever so slightly and allowed the words

"He wins, I forfeit" escape through his teeth. Gohan froze as Piccolo re-entered the waiting room still looking quite un-nerved.

"You FORFEITED! Is he… is he really that strong or are you losing your nerve." Doc and the other two girls stopped once again thinking the same thing

_Vegeta's supposed to say that_…

"No…. he is just that strong." Piccolo paused just as the Kai passed smiling. Ash broke the silence

"He wont be smiling for long." Everyone, at least those who were not accustomed to her ways, stared at her

"She is definitely up to something" Vegeta began to speak with Doc as Ash made her way to her corner

"Duh!" answered Doc.


	20. Chapter 20

Changes to the tournament 

"Well, well how do you like that ladies and gentleman? After less than two minutes of staring at each other Majunior just gave up the fight! That's too bad we'll see you next time. Now… on to our next fight, since Majunior had forfeited without even trying to fight we are going to have Shin fight a different warrior now. It's…. what?" the announcer is called away by one of the workers

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen we are just going to have a short recess."

"Recess? I don't remember there being a recess!" Red stops herself from saying anymore because Doc was looking at her with her eyes half closed.

"Heh, heh" Red closed her eyes and lifting her hands with a huge sweatdrop on her head

"It was an accident and they never heard anything, ask Vegeta!" Red points to the corner where Vegeta was standing Doc looks at it and sees that the Saiyan Prince is missing

"I cant see any thing in that corner Red."

"Huh!? Where did he go?" Red and Doc look around the room and finally give up turning to Goku, (of all people) for help

"Goku San? Have you seen Vegeta?" Goku scratches his head whilst he looks around

"No" He continues to look around

"Hey… did you guys notice that Ash was missing?" Doc and Red look around

"Great! We lost two full grown Saiyans!"

"Ash isn't full grown…if you come to think of it neither is Vegeta, you did make him younger"

"Good Point! But Saiyans none the less." Doc and Goku nod as they began their conversation but Red quickly bores of this

"Lets think logically, Ash could have over heard us and went looking for-"

"OWW!"

"What?" Doc was holding her head and when addressed by Red.

"Can't… think… hurts head..."

"Yeah I know what you mean!" Red takes a deep breath as the two Saiyans compare times when utter pain to the head was obtained whilst thinking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm afraid we have some technicalities" All the fighters in the waiting room listen attentively.

"The warrior's name that is next on the list cannot be read, the annalists have come to the conclusion that it was uhh… melted off."

Red and Doc look at each other

"Three guesses where Ash and Vegeta are right now."

Doc looks as though she was thinking real hard

_This must have something to do with what just happened, it must a trick question!_

"Doc!"

"Japan!"

Red shakes her head and continues to look for a hint of the Saiyan Prince and his newfound ally.

"What **are **you looking for Red?" Red turns to find Ash and Vegeta standing behind her with similar satisfied looks on their faces, as though had just completed the worst of evil and were coming to flaunt it.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Kasei."

"What would make you think we did something?" Ash and Vegeta spoke in would be innocent voices but their smiles gave them away.

Ash pushes past Red and walks towards the ring but Doc stops her.

"Where you going?" Ash stops

"Your fight isn't until after mine."

Ash looks at Doc and then at Vegeta

"We did a few…. Alterations to the fighting order." Red and Doc look shocked as they realised what she and the prince must of done

"YOU want to fight SUPREME KAI?"

"Yes' Ash answers calmly still smiling

"NO!" Ash doesn't even flinch as the two girls scream at her

"You bore me, you know I've always wanted to kick that no good cowards a ever since I first saw him." Ash turns again to make her way to the ring but Red and Doc pull her back

"We know you want to fight him."

"But we also wanted to have a whack at him." Ash pulls herself free with one movement

"That's not my problem, you guys didn't help me rearrange the names, Bejita did."

"Ash… how well do you know us?"

"Do you really think we care?"

Ash smile broadens as she is reminded of why she hung out with these two girls

"Right, but then how are we gonna decide who is gonna whip Shins a?"

Red and Doc smile at her

"The old fashioned way…"

"One… two… THREE! Dammit again. One... two… THREE! HA! I win rock beats scissors!" Everyone, except Vegeta, looked at the fighters with a shocked look on their face especially Piccolo. Ash had won and decision was made that she be allowed to fight Shin

("Fine but I wanna fight Gohan!"

"Yeah and I want Piccolo!") But as she made her way to the ring she was stopped a third time and this time it was by Piccolo, he had heard everything (cant blame him… those ears of his!).

"You, girl! You cannot fight him!" Ash rolled her eyes

"Just because you fear him doesn't mean the rest of us fear him."

"You don't understand he's the… Supreme Kai..." A shocked intake of breath from the other fighters, all except those who either knew this or didn't even know who the Supreme Kai is, namely Goku.

"I know." Says Ash as she continues to walk to the ring

"That's what makes it fun…"


	21. Chapter 21

Ash: triumphed and replaced 

"Ladies and Gentleman we have found the fighter who is to fight Shin. I give you Shin Verses ... ASH!"

Ash takes a place in the ring as Shin floats on she gives him an evil smile, which he returns with his friendly one.

"Remember we want a nice, CLEAN fight!"

In the waiting room Doc and Vegeta hear Red whispering under her breath

"Clean fight? With Ash around? HA!"

"She is powerful but she is no match for the Supreme Kai. Your confidence…. It's astonishing. He is the Supreme Kai DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT!?" Red, Doc and Goku look at the demon king blankly the sweatdrop was still visible on the side of his face as he watched Ash and Shin

"She should have forfeited."

"No, he should have." Vegeta was back in his corner but he sounded confident

"You always underestimate others Vegeta, and yet for the first time you overestimate the power of this little girl." Vegeta chuckles

"Don't let her hear you Namek, she hates it when people call her that and if you're afraid of this Kai then you'll definitely be afraid of Doku when she gets pissed off." Piccolo stares disbelievingly at the Saiyan Prince

_What is going on? His energy I can sense it now clearly its different to what it was this morning, Goku's as well_.

"Take your best shot Kai" Ash's arms were folded and she was staring directly at the Supreme Kai

"Very well, lets begin." As Shin races toward her, Ash does nothing. He sends her punch after punch, kick after kick but she barely moves. He stops to regain lost breath. Ash takes this opportunity to power up but as she had merely done so without movement Shin was caught off guard and was thrown to the back. The Kai was at the edge of the ring. He stood up, breathing heavily

"You're tougher than I thought"

In the waiting room Red turns to Vegeta

"You've done that before"

"I gave her a few tips whilst we were planning our sabotage." Doc turns to look at him as well

"She could kill him like that you know." The Prince closes his eyes smiling as he folds his arms leaning his back against the wall

"And?"

In front of Red Piccolo was looking as though he had just seen a ghost

_Her power… all she did was power up and… and._ He looks around at Red and Doc _That means that they too could be able to reach that level… maybe higher_.

"Red? That's your name right?" Red turns to look at the Namek

"Hai!" Piccolo chooses his words carefully, he wasn't sure if he could trust these girls yet.

"That friend of yours… Ash where did she train?" Red thinks for a bit but Doc answers

"In a Dojo not far from her house."

"And her house would be in?"

"South-" Red clamps her hand over Doc's mouth

"The southern district!"

The battle between Ash and Shin raged on. Shin, seeing that his physical attacks were not working had flown into air to send Ash one of his energy attacks. As the sky lit up with the Kai's energy Ash barely moves the only movement she did was to look up at the Kai as he sent his attacks to her certain that if all else didn't work this must. The ground beneath Ash gave way and a huge crater was beneath her but instead of going down with the rubble she floats on the spot she had been standing.

"It's her way of mocking him." Vegeta sees that Doc and the others are confused so he explains Ash's reactions

"She is showing him that even through all of his beating she has not moved an inch"

"And you know this because..." Vegeta who had been looking down eyes closed opened them to look at Red

"She has some tendencies of me, she is easy to read."

Ash looked on as the Supreme Kai floats in mid-air staring at her with pure shock in his eyes

_She wasn't even injured, not by anything I've thrown at her, not one scratch!_

"Are you done Shin?" Shin merely continues to stare

"I've thought this through." Ash flies away from the crater and lands on solid ground

"It seems that this battle has already been set, you are going to lose." The confidence on her face surprises the Kai but he was not going to let down

"My full power has not yet been reached and you have already made such a drastic prediction." Ash looks down her shoulders shaking as she laughed

"Even so I'll still beat you. Let us make a little wager."

"Wager?"

"If I win you will give me those earrings you have on." Shin looks surprised

"My earrings? Of what importance are they to you?"

"Nothing, I just thought it would go well with my outfit." Shin floats a little lower to the earth

"Very well, what do you have to give me if I win." Ash flies next to Shin speaking in barely a whisper

"If you beat me I'll tell you where Babidi's ship is."

In the waiting room Piccolo was looking confused Doc and the others were trying to figure out what Ash had said. Then Doc remembered,

"Piccolo is a Namek, he should have heard!" So Red approaches the Namek

"Piccolo-San? Do you know what Ash-san said to Shin?" The Namek shakes his head

"She said that if he beat her she would tell him where Babidi's ship is."

"WHAT!?" Doc and Red shout in unison before they start trying to charge toward Ash

"HOW COULD SHE?!"

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD US TO SHUT UP!?"

"Leave her be." Vegeta had left his corner and was holding the girls back with the help of Goku.

"Vegeta do you have ANY idea of what she could have done?"

"Yeah and since when are you taking her side?"  
"I'm not! But what has been said has been said, nothing you do now can change that." So Red and Doc stop their struggle and continue to watch the battle.

"You know where Babidi is? A-and you will tell if I win?" Ash backs away laughing

"You needn't worry yourself about that information, you will not defeat me…"

"We shall see…"

"And one more thing…" Ash had turned her back on the Kai and was now addressing him in that very same manner her evil smile unseen to him

"My turn."

"What?" Ash smiles

"I'll give you a head start…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll give you ten seconds to power up to your full power before I attack." Shin merely looked confused but Ash was standing ready. With her arms folded and a tired look on her face she begins to count

"Ten…"

"What... does she think she is doing?" The Namek looked at Red and Doc as they stared at Ash looking annoyed and spoke in exasperated voices

"She always wanted to brag about her strength and taunt others even if they were stronger than her."

"And that taunt isn't even original! She got it from #17 and #18 in the Trunks Special!"

"Nine…" Shin began powering up unleashing all his power, Ash still hadn't moved

"Eight…" He begins attacking her again with no avail his attacks hardly moved her

"Seven…" Shin stops _Doesn't anything harm her? She is not immortal!_

"Six… Should I pause the count down? You look preoccupied."

"No."

"Fine. Five…" Shin was now really worried _I need that information!_ He flies again high into the heavens.

"Four…" Shin shoots energy blast after energy blast toward her.

"Three..." Ash yawns as the blasts pass. _The least he can do is aim properly._

"Two…" She sees that Shin is now in front of her a smile on his face. The blasts he had sent her were gathering behind her and were now aimed at her.

Ash turns side ways and in one quick movement she deflected the blast. Shin stares in horror as Ash raises her other hand aimed directly at him though she does not look at him

"One." Ash's arm does a small jerking movement and an energy blast is sent to supreme Kai sending reeling backwards into a wall.

"And the battle is OVER Shin has been knocked out in more than one way! Ash is the official winner of the battle."

Ash makes her way to the fallen Kai, he was twitching with pain. She bends to remove his earrings and pockets them in her jeans and walks out of the ring her evil smile still plastered n her face.

"Y-you..."

"Put your eyes back in Piccolo." Ash was back in the waiting room

"But… how?" Ash smiled

Thanks for the idea Bejita

Next time be more original

Meaning?

Red said that taunt was from a Trunks Special Ash turned to Red

Now who's talking too much?

Well gee who's the one who told Shin where the- wait a minute… you're speaking Saiyan! HOW? Ash looks at Vegeta

I'm part Bejita remember, I only realised, when I overheard him cursing in Saiyan, that I understood.

During the conversation Doc and Goku were looking from Saiyan to Saiyan and Doc begins to cry "WHATS GOING ON? WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?? I don't understand…"

"Its Ok" Goku was looking confused himself

"I don't understand either."

Doc begins crying louder

"I don't wanna be like you!!!"

"Well that was exciting! On to the next fight its Doc verses… Ash?" The fighters look around confused "Oh…. Wait…. No… That's the next match THIS match is between Gohan and…"

Back in the waiting room Red holds her breath Ash and Vegeta look at each other before exchanging a shrug and a nod.

"…RED!"

Red jumps into the air singing and dancing Ash and Vegeta stare on one eyebrow raised as Doc and Goku join in. Gohan leaves the room heading to the ring

"This is gonna be bad…" as Gohan leaves Red realises that both Doc and Goku were jumping around with her. She stops but they continue, she stares at them for a few seconds

"Why are you guys so happy?"

"Don't know…" Goku had stopped hopping around and was now looking as though he trying to figure out the problem of all problems. Red sighs heavily as Doc had just jumped and bumped her head into the side of Goku. She lay on the floor in front of the Saiyan prince

"Oww…"

Red makes her way to the ring rubbing her hands together "Heh, heh..."

"And remember… a nice CLEAN fight." Back in the waiting room it was Vegeta and Ash's turn to scoff!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hot under the collar**

Red leaps up from her spot and grins.

"A challenge!" Vegeta glares at her for a moment.

What do you mean, 'a challenge'?! Was I not good enough?! Ash smirks as she mutters out loud.

"Bejita, please keep your sex life out of the fighting ring, please." Both Red and Vegeta glare at her.

"Not like that you hentai!!" he yells at her before turning back to Red.

"Why is it that you call this weak baka a challenge?!"

"Well, think about it Vegeta," she explains. "He's a hell of a lot stronger than anyone else from this time and we're only equal in battle because it's my many techniques versus your strength and tactical abilities. Vegeta nods his head slowly.  
"I…guess." Doc suddenly sidles up to Red.

"So THAT'S why you wanted to fight Gohan if you couldn't fight Shin." Red nods.

"Hai! I want a fight that'll test my growing abilities. And fighting Gohan is the one way of doing it."

"Hey, Red," Gohan walks up to her.

"Come on, it's our turn to fight." She nods her head.

"Hai." And she walks ahead of Gohan. Vegeta is glaring daggers at the hanyou because he thinks Gohan is staring at her rear.

_Kuso!_ He thinks. _I wish now I was fighting Red…NOT Kakarot!_

As Gohan makes his way past Piccolo, he stops Gohan and whispers.

"Watch out." He warns. "There's something about this girl that I don't trust."

"Aww, come on Piccolo." Gohan said. "She can't be any worse than Ash. And besides, she's a helluva lot smaller than me." He leans in close and whispers. "And if she really is Saiyan, then I don't think she's able to go Super Saiyan." Ash meanwhile snorted.

_Challenge, yes. But smart…I don't think so._

They make their way into the ring, Red with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face and Gohan with his usual happy-go-lucky face. They climb the steps in he fighting ring (Doc it's a SQUARE!!!) and take their positions opposite one another. Red is smirking like anything. Ash turns to Vegeta, a very confused look on her face.

"Erm…Vegeta? Why is Red smirking like that?"

"It's Red." He said. She glares at him.

"I know that! That's why I'm asking, why is Red smirking like that?" she said, elaborating further. "I mean, she's supposed to be the other happy-go-lucky of the group. She's the little kid of all of us. I mean, look at how short she is!" Vegeta glares at the implication of it all. "Is she trying to act like us when we fight?"

"Nope." Frustration marks dot all around Ash's head, a sign that she was getting really pissed off.

"Then…why in the HELL is she grinning so evilly at Gohan as though she is about to do something really nasty! Red won't even harm a butterfly, for Christ's sake!"

"You really don't know Red, do you?" he asked. "If you saw her on Namek, maybe then you would understand that she IS pure Saiyan."

"Oh?"

"Hai." He said. "She may act all cute and innocent most of the time, but she is a fighter," he gazes at her smirking form one last time. "And she will go all out to win."

Red grins at Gohan for a few moments, waiting for the announcer to signal the beginning of their fight.

"So, Gohan," she asked in a cocky voice that didn't seem like her. "Are you ready to lose?" Gohan is a little shocked at this, but figures that she must just be psyching herself up for the match.

"Me? Lose? Ha! I never lose!" Red shrugs.

"Maybe. Oh well, there's a first time for everything." Gohan nods.

"So tell me, Red," he asks, also getting into the mood. "Have you ever lost a battle?"

"Only sparring matches," she says calmly. "But other than those small and useless practices…no."

"I guess this will be your first then." She just grins.

"We'll see." Just then, the announcers voice cut through the air.

"Let's begin the fight!" Gohan stares at Red for a few moments, contemplating on whether he should really go for it, or lag back a little.

_I really don't want to hurt her._ He thought. _She looks so cute and innocent…_ but that last thought was cut short when suddenly he felt an elbow in his gut.

"What in the hell…?!" Piccolo yelped.

"My gosh!" stuttered Krillin. "That girl moved so fast…I didn't even see her attack!" All the while, Goku and Doc were smiling happily; Ash and Vegeta had stoic looks on their faces.

"It's to be expected." Ash muttered under her breath.

Gohan stumbled back, clutching his aching gut.

"What…what…" he slowly lifted his head to look up at Red; only to see her with an evil smirk on her face that could put both Ash and Vegeta's to shame.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" she asked cockily. "I thought you said you were going to defeat me? Why the sudden change of heart?" For the first time in which they had met, Gohan glared up at her as she laughed.

_Piccolo was right,_ he thought. _There is something about this girl that makes her seem untrustworthy. _

"Well?" she asked as her voice cuts through the air. "Are you going to fight me, or are you just going to crouch down there holding your gut. I didn't hit you very hard, after all." Her smirk broadened. "And besides, if I'm going to fight the strongest Saiyan on Earth, I want it to be worthwhile." Gohan stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wha?! How did you know that I'm Saiyan?!"

"Hanyou, to be exact." She sniffed. "But that's beside the point. I came here to have a good battle and I'm GOING to get one. Now, fight me!" she ordered as she kicked him in the jaw. Gohan went sailing up only to get hit back down again. Red followed and proceeded to kick the snot out of him.

Meanwhile, Videl was squealing for all she was worth.

"Oh no!" she cried as she clasped her face in distraught. "Somebody! Help Gohan! That girl is going to kill him!"

"Feh," Vegeta snorted. "That may cross her mind, but she's not going to do such a thing." Piccolo turned to him and growled.

"And how do you know?"

"I've spent most of my training time around her, so I would know that she's only in this for the fight. Not for a kill." He smirked. "But, like I said, it's not like the thought hasn't crossed her mind." Ash stared up at him, her eyebrows raised.  
"You're making Red sound like a psychopathic homicidal maniac. And she's only a maniac." Vegeta shrugged.

"How would you know? You weren't on Namek with me. Besides," he said as he continued to watch the fight. "It's the silent one's you must always worry about." Ash sweat dropped as she looked onto the battle.

_Hold f! The battle on Namek sure has changed Red a helluva lot!_

With every blow Red delivered to Gohan, the more pissed off she got because he was not attacking back. He was just getting hit.

"Come on you weakling Hanyou!" she screamed. "Fight me!!" But just as she is about to hit him in the face, Gohan catches her hand. With a sour look, he brings his own hand back.

"With pleasure," he growls. Red takes the full impact and goes flying across the ring (Doc: it's a SQUARE!!!). She lies on the ground for a few moments, gathering herself up after that hit as Gohan levitates back to the ground. There is a nice bruise on her cheek, but other than that, her smirk has grown even more. "Satisfied?" he asked. She nods.

"Oh yeah," and with that, they both go at each other. Kicks and punches fly, energy gathering all around the island.

"What's going on there?" asks Videl as she clutches her hands in worry. "They're moving too fast for me to see what's going on."

"I know what you mean," 18 mutters. "I can barely see it myself."

"It seems like Gohan is winning, though." Krillin says. "Ha! I knew he'd always win. After all, he is your son, right Goku?" Goku just sweatdrops and nods.  
"Uh…yeah, that's right!"

"Che." They look to Vegeta as he snorts. "That Hanyou is not winning."

"How do you know?" asks 18.

"Red is too fiery to ever give in." he said, remembering back to when she was fighting against Frieza when he was in his second transformation, the only person able to stand up to the scaly lizard. He lifts his head up cockily. "Well, Namek. I know you can see what's going on. Can you tell us who's winning?" Everyone turns to Piccolo, whose eyes is still on the match but he is sweating heavily.

"It's…it's…" he swallowed hard. "It's Red. So far, she's the one coming out on top in this match." Vegeta nodded again.

"If that Hanyou doesn't go Super Saiyan within the next few seconds," he continued arrogantly. "He may not be able to win the match." Everyone stared at Vegeta for a while before turning back to the match. Only Ash remained staring at Vegeta.

_What is with him?_ She wondered. _Did I detect a hint of pride and admiration for Red?!_

Red kicked Gohan in the gut, causing him to pause his actions for a second. She put her hands together and knocked the back of his neck. He let out a wail of pain. She moved her hands down as she took hold of his ankle and threw him back to the arena floor.

This match is over!" she declared. Power up a little, she flew down, arms extending and fists clenched tightly, ready for the final blow. Gohan jerked his head up to see her coming, flying at an incredible rate. He knew what he had to do, he only hoped it would work.

Quickly, he moved out the way.

(What the f?!) She yelped as he quickly flattened her hands to propel herself back up to land on her feet. But just before her feet touched the ground, her face once again made contact with Gohan's fist. Toppling back, she fell flat on her back only to quickly roll out of the way as his fist came down, shattering the tile on the arena ring (Doc: How many times must I tell you… IT'S A **SQUARE**!!!!!). But Gohan wasn't going to let her have another chance to recuperate and was soon on the attack.

"What in the hell is Red doing?!" Ash yelled as she watched Red get beaten to a bloody pulp. "She's going to lose to that weak Hanyou if she keeps this up!"

"Bulls!" snapped Vegeta. "She will win!" all the while, he was thinking. _Come ON, Red! I know you can do better!_

Red could only watch through a haze as the golden hair and aqua-eyed form of Gohan beat her. She knew that if she didn't push herself and somehow get a chance to get away, she would lose.

_Dammit!_ She cursed. _If only I could get away! Then I'd be able to power up a little bit more so I can whip this fing hanyou's ass!!!_ Just as he knocked her over, she quickly did a back flip and landed on her feet. But only to have Gohan come up close to her, his hands glowing up ki balls. She stared at him with wide eyes, knowing what would happen. And he knew too. He released his energy, causing her to fly back, her feet digging into the tiles, trying to stop herself from falling out of the arena. But to no avail. She fell over anyways.

"Red!!" Goku and Doc cried, both in shock that she, the first person ever to turn Saiyan, lost to a hanyou.

"Baka onna!!" Ash cried in fury. "She LOST!! And to what?! To a bakayaro weakling hanyou!!!" Vegeta stared on, hoping that Red had not really fell out of the ring. Then, his eyes widened as he felt a sudden surge of energy, far stronger than anything he had encountered before.

"Ka…sei-kun?"

"Oh! Out of the ring!" announced the announcer, running to the other side to see the damage that had been caused. The fighting ring was already wrecked, craters of all sorts dug into the tiles. Meanwhile, Spopoviche and Yamu were standing behind a pillar, watching the fight and grinning as they looked down at the energy locator.

"He's the one," Yamu said. "Just look at the way the meter is going."

"He's the one with all the energy," chuckled Spopoviche. "I know we'll get a lot out of him!" Yamu nodded.

"Babidi will be very pleased with us." He said as he turned to his companion. "Let's go." But before they had even taken one step, the meter suddenly went haywire. "What?" Yelped Yamu. "What's going on?!"

"Do you think it's broken?" Spopoviche queried. Yamu shook his head.

"How can it be?" he asked. "The only way for it to go so nuts if there was someone with an even higher power than this kid and…" he stopped short as they looked up, eyes widening at the sight.

"Umm, Yamu?" asked Spopoviche.

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe we should wait until after this match." He swallows. Yamu nodded.

"I agree."

The announcer stood stock still at the sight of what he saw. He was expecting to see Red lying in a messed up heap, all in pain and agony. But she wasn't. Instead, she was levitating a inches from the ground so that ultimately, she wasn't touching the ground meaning she wasn't out of the match.

Red's eyes were flickering between aqua and brown, and her hair had threads of gold in it. But she didn't want to give in. She didn't want to beat Gohan in Super Saiyan form.

_If I am going to beat that first half-breed of Kakarot's, _she snarled to herself. _I will make it the most HUMLIATAING defeat he shall EVER suffer!!_ With that, she raised her ki just before Super Saiyan and clenched her fists tightly as she levitated back up to the arena.

Gohan watched in utter amazement as she floated back up to the fighting ring. Blood was dribbling from the corner of her mouth as it was his, but he obviously caused damage to her. Blood was trickling down the one side of her forehead, coating over her right eye. A few bruises littered her torn and burnt exposed body, but the real thing that got his attention was her facial expression.

Red looked ready to KILL! He too could see that her hair was threading with gold and her eyes were debating on the usual soft brown or the determined aqua. Pursing her lips together, she lowered her head, eyes still glued to him.

"So," she said. "It seems I have underestimated you a bit." She said as she spat a bit of blood out her mouth. Gohan paid no attention to that, and continued to glare daggers at her.

"And it would seems that I have, too, have misjudged you." He said. Wiping away the thick trail of blood from his lower lip, he looked back at her. "What say we just keep on fighting. No rules or restrictions." On hearing this, that same smirk found it's way back to her lips.

"I'm glad to finally hear the Saiyan within you." She said. "But it does not matter. For I WILL defeat you, and I WON'T go Super Saiyan to do it!" They both glared at each other as their energy began to rise, as well as the bits of broken tiles and ground.

"Wow! This is SO intense!" jittered Doc, staring with wide eyes at the sight before her.

"You're telling me!" added Goku. "I've never seen such a magnificent fight! This is all so brilliant!!" But Ash wasn't really focusing on the fight; she was focusing more on Vegeta's reaction to the fight. She could clearly see that he was, as usual, expressionless and calm. But that's only how he appeared. She could see VERY clearly, that he was also quite high strung as the rest of them.

Bejita's always going on about how much he doesn't like Red and how, if anything, he'd love to be rid of her. But if that is so, then why in the hell is he so worried about whether she wins or loses?

Suddenly, Gohan went on the attack again, charging at her as he threw a ki ball. But Red wasn't going to be walked over again this time. Faster than her friends could do (mainly because she's done more training than them and has been Saiyan longer than them), she formed her signature Red Guitar and deflected the ki blast with one blow, as well as managing to get in a hit on Gohan. Knocked back, Gohan decided to attack full on with punches and kicks, thinking it was merely a stupid guitar, though also wondering where in the hell did she summon it from. They fought for a good few minutes before the fighting became so intense that they began to float up off the ground. Everyone watched in absolute fascination as Red suddenly brought the guitar down on his head with a loud 'twang', sending him crashing back down to the arena. Feeling the rage burning within him, Gohan sped back up and fired a number of ki blasts at her, of all which she dodged and hit right back at him. He managed to dodge them and made his way over to Red, trying to get close enough to try and beat her to a pulp. Red, as fast as she could, summoned the energy to do one of her best weapon attacks.

"Ice Slash!!" she cried out as she swiped at Gohan, almost missing him. But she did manage to get him. The slash that had grazed him from his right shoulder down to his left side suddenly filled with small ice particles, which dug into his skin. It was an attack that only affected the opponent momentarily, but it was more than enough time for her to bring the guitar up and bash him over the head, sending him back down to the arena. She followed suit, pulling her guitar back in as she flew at him, planning on knocking him out. Gohan just missed being hit by her fists as she ploughed into the arena. Wrenching her fists out, she just managed to block off a hit Gohan sent at her. Both continued their battle in the middle of the fighting ring until it got so intense that the build up of energy forced them to fly to the opposite ends of the arena. Both steadied themselves as they prepared for their final attack.

"What are they doing?" questioned Doc.

"They're getting ready to finish each other off." Said Piccolo, not really bothering or worrying that the girl that was talking to him was that freaky little thing. All the while, Vegeta was sweating.

"Come on, Red," he muttered. "You can do it."

Gohan put his hands together in a very familiar stance and brought them back as he began to power up. Red was doing the same on her side of the world, powering up for her ice attack.

"Ka…" Gohan started as he gathered energy. Red remained silent as she summoned for the ice spirits, a huge pillar of ice forming before her.

"Me…" the ice pillar shattered, causing splinters to fall to the ground.

"Ha…" The energy ball was now gathered, and all he needed was just a little more energy. She brought her hands forwards, collecting the invisible energy that was before her.

"Me…" His sky blue ki ball got bigger and brighter. Red drew her hands back, the energy in her hand now clearly visible.

"HA!!!!" he yelled as he released his Kamehameha. Red said nothing as she released her attack, throwing her hands forwards as the ice blew towards him.

They caught in the middle of the fighting ring (Doc:…can't say anything. So intense!), each attack pushing against one another. Everyone held their breath in suspense, the stubborn Saiyan's included. Then, without warning, the blasts exploded, showing both of the fighters with sharp shards of ice. But Red didn't give a s about the ice particles cutting at her skin. She formed her guitar and went straight for her enemy.

Because Gohan wasn't used to this sort of thing, the ice stung like mad! He lowered his guard only for a second, but that was his downfall. The next thing anyone knew, he was standing defenseless and Red was coming at him with her trusty guitar.

With a final blow, she knocked him right out of the ring and into the wall, leaving another nice little crater. Then, he collapsed onto the ground. There was silence before the announcer returned to Earth.

"Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen!" he declared. "The winner of this intensifying match is…Red Kasei!!!" There were huge rounds of cheers and applause for the tiny Saiyan. Red's tough and hardened face disappeared and was once again replaced by her cheerful and cute smile.

"Hehehehe!" she giggled. "I won!"

Everyone, save for Vegeta, sweat dropped and stared at the suddenly 'return to cuteness'.

"I sure hope I don't have to fight against her!" gulped Krillin.

Umm…Bejita? Asked Ash, eyes wide at the weird sight.

Yes?

Remind me not to get Red pissed off again! Vegeta just shook his head amusedly. He was rather proud that Red whipped Gohan's ass without going Super Saiyan. But he wasn't going to tell ANYONE that. ESPECAILLY Red! Red came skipping back, her usual smile on her face.

"So?" she asked. "How did I do?"

"Could've done better." Snorted Vegeta as he turned his head to one side. Red looked a little hurt, but that soon faded as she was showered with praise from Doc and Goku.

"You were so awesome!" gushed Goku.

"Yeah! That was way cool how you did that Diamond Dust as your final attack!" squealed Doc. Red just blushed happily. Then, Ash's hand came down on her shoulder.

"Not bad," she said. "But couldn't you have finished him off a lot sooner?" Red blinked owlishly at her.

Why? She asked. That would be taking away half the fun! I wanted to see if I could beat him without going even half my strength. Ash nodded.

"Hmm, well I thought you were going to lose." Red snorted.

"Feh! You would think that!" she said. "I mean, that's why you chose and easy to beat up weakling like Shin…"

"He is the Supreme Kai!!" Piccolo bellowed, but went unnoticed by Red and Ash.

"…and I chose the strongest challenge of this world." Ash glared daggers at her.

"Why you…" But just then, Vegeta blocked her off. "Hey!" she yelped. "What's the big idea!"

"I believe," he said. "They are announcing the next lot of fighters."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SSJ Naomi:** the fate of Doc and Goku r not in my hands... whatever goes on is KASIES IDEA so whichever wayanyromancegoes BLAME HER!


	23. Chapter 23

**SSJ Naomi:** sorry if i've been negleating u but there's this other fic I'm working on and its kinda taking ALOT outta me but i promise I'll keep posting, glad ur still enjoying this sorry excuse 4 a fic

Doc VS hack, hack WHO!!??

"Next up Ash VS Doc"

Doc froze on hearing the announcement

"W-what!" Doc unfroze "M-me against Ash?"

"Oh stop your whimpering Han. Its only a tournament."

"F-fight." Doc had apparently not taken in a single word of what Vegeta said

"Fighters…. Come on out!"

Doc's feet start moving toward the ring but she didn't seem too happy about the fighting arrangements

"I-don't-wanna!"

Ash was still standing against the wall

"What Dok-er Ash? You forfeiting too?"

Ash didn't reply to Goku's question, but she had a queer look on her face. She slowly unfolds her arms and walks toward the ring where Doc stood, still in shock.

"What do ya think she's gonna do?" Red had now taken a place standing next to the Saiyan no Ouji.

"Knowing her…" a smile crept across the Prince's face "…something foul."

"Hey guys! It looks like Ash is about to attack the announcer!" Red and Vegeta make their way over to Goku. The three Saiyans watch as Ash changes course and goes toward the announcer

"May Kami have mercy on his mortal soul…" Vegeta muttered

Ash pulls the mike from the announcer

"I forfeit."

A sound of relief escapes Doc as she falls to the ground. The announcer takes the mike back

"Y-you can't do that! That'll be our-"

"But I want to be replaced." Ash had totally ignored the blonde-headed man

"By Majunior."

Both Piccolo and Doc jumped up at this announcement but the Namek was the first to speak

"W-what?!"

"Y-you cant-" Ash fists the front of the announcers shirt

"I what?"

He swallows hard

"Y-you c-can do w-what ever y-you like!" Ash releases him as she sees Piccolo make his way to the ring.

"Pathetic mortal…" With that she made her way back to the waiting room.

Vegeta sneered at her as she passed him

"You forfeited? What sort of Saiyan are you?" Ash gives him a dark look but does nothing.

"Red, Bulma and ChiChi are coming." Red instantly calls forth her guitar but Ash holds it down

No, I need you to keep them busy Red looks puzzled

Why!?

Do NOT question me! Do as I say!

"Hi everyone! How are the fighters and fans doing." Ash now fisted the front of Red's shirt in her hand

Keep them busy till you receive my signal, I'll raise my Ki Ash spoke to her in an urgent voice just before…

"Nice to see you again Ash." Bulma had taken Ash into a sisterly embrace. Red covers her mouth trying to keep from bursting with laughter

She looks like she's gonna be sick! 

When Bulma finally lets go of Ash, Red sees that Ash has something in her hand but she rushes out so quickly that Red couldn't see what it was but she did see Ash's face, it had the legendary evil smile growing upon it.

Red turns to check on Goku and Vegeta, a smile grows on her face. Bulma and ChiChi had gone over to Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was trying to get away from Bulma who was jabbering on about Kami-knows-what and Goku was trying to wriggle ChiChi's arm off his shoulders

Take your time Ash, they're not going ANYwhere 

Back in the ring

"READY…FIGHT!!!"

"Huh?" Doc, still in her trance, was rudely awakened

"Fight? Piccolo? I never said I wanted to fight Piccolo.

"YES YOU DID!" Red shouted from the waiting room

"No! I said I WANTED Piccolo! I didn't say I wanted to FIGHT piccolo!" Piccolo sweat dropped and Doc realises what she sounded like

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Piccolo relaxed and a split second later he began attacking Doc.

Doc, not wanting to fight the Demon King, blocked and dodged all his moves, but this, instead of tiring the Namek out, infuriated him

"Damn you!"

He begins using the best moves he has against the young female Saiyan.

_I don't WANNA fight Piccolo! _Thinks Doc as she dodges Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Vegeta was getting impatient

"DAMN DOC! JUST BLAST HIM AND BE DONE WITH IT! THIS TOURNAMENT HAS TO BE WON BY A TRUE WARRIOR, NOT A NAMEK!!!"

In spite of Vegeta's shouts Doc continues to block and dodge then she remembers

Tournament! 

That thought in mind she jumps backward, out of the ring.

"You win! I lose! Bye, bye." And she runs off.


	24. Chapter 24

Final Fantasy IX ability: Steal 

"YOU ARE A WASTE OF SAIYAN BLOOD! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU WERE PATHETIC! AND IT WAS AGAINST A NAMEK!"

"But I didn't WANT to fight Piccolo!"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!!"

As soon as Doc had entered the room and Gohan had left to his fight and Vegeta was on her case.

Goku and Red looked on as the Saiyan Prince insulted and the short female Saiyan defended.

Bulma and ChiChi STILL didn't seem to notice the change.

"Well, we'd better get going!"

"Yeah, we'll see you guys in the finals!"

_Thank God! _Thought Red as they began to leave, but then she remembered what Ash had said. She races toward the two women hands aimed at the sides of their heads with the idea of knocking them out, bit as inviting as that was she reluctantly turned it into a hug at the last minute.

"Wait! You can't leave! You… er… forgot to hug…. Me."

"Aww aint she the sweetest!"

"And so cute!"

"What the hell are you doing Red?" Ash was back, evil smile present.

"I'm doing wha-"

"You're doing it all wrong."

Ash takes Bulma's and ChiChi's heads and bangs them together, then she took out a baseball bat

"Then, you do like so."

Ash takes the baseball bat and beats the living daylights out of them and hands the bat to Red.

"Now you try."

Red, who had been staring open-mouthed at Ash, now grasped the bat Ash had handed her with both hands, pure ecstasy showing on her face.

Heh, heh here comes the PAIN! 

With that she takes over the task of beating Bulma and ChiChi to a pulp.

Doc, Goku and Vegeta, after hearing the screams of pain coming from the two women, go over to see what Red and Ash are doing.

"Uh, looks like they're hurting real bad."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Kakarot."

The Saiyan Prince turned his gaze boredly at Red and Ash.

"Although he does have a point, what **are** you doing?"

Red stops her bashing and tries to answer but she is out of breath

"We're…. we… Ash… you explain."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow as he turns to Ash

"We're doing our bit to clean up the environment."

Ash gently takes the bat from Red and leans on it. Doc crouches down next to Bulma and begins poking her with a stick

"Shouldn't we help them."

Red and Ash show no movement

"Sure"

"OK"

But they just continue to stare.

"Well done Gohan! Next up Goku verses Vegeta!"

"Gohan!"

Red fights to go toward him but Doc and Goku hold her back as Vegeta and Ash stare from a distance.

"No, we have to teleport."

Ash was now next to Red as well helping the others pull her back

"What?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"I'm hungry."

Everyone looks at Goku who looks back, totally clueless

"Whaaat, I gotta eat!"

Ash shakes her head as she pulls a small device from her pocket

"I've improved the remote a bit but it can only teleport at certain times."

"Where did-"

"I stole some things from Capsule Corp."

"WHAT!? HOW DI-"

"No time to explain we teleport in a few minutes! Oh wait, I almost forgot."

She walks over to Bulma and drops what seems to be two pieces of paper on her

"These are yours."

Ash looks down at the green-haired woman.

"Incidentally, the reason I was nice to you at first was because I needed the lab-access cards."

She turns Bulma over with the tip of her shoe before making her way back to the others.

"Nice doing business with you. C'mon we have to get ready, we're leaving soon."

"GO? NO!"

The Prince was looking ready to kill

"I am to fight Kakarot next! I'M STAYING!"

"Vegeta! Wa-"

"Leave him be, he wont get far."

Vegeta had begun making his way to the ring, dragging Goku with him, Red had made to stop him but Ash had pulled her back.

"What do mean he wont get far? THIS IS THE FIGHT HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR! OF COURSE HE'LL GET FAR!!!"

Ash smiled her evil smile.

"I connected the teleporter to all of us, he and Kakarotto are coming weather he likes it or not."  
Doc looked in the direction of ring, she looked as though she was thinking hard.

"I don't think he's gonna like it."

Both Red and Ash fall over just before all five Saiyans, including Vegeta and Goku who were just about to start fighting, disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

Pika, Pika (Translation: Training)

"I WAS THIS CLOSE TO FIGHTING HIM! THIS CLOSE! HOW DARE YOU STOP A PRINCE FROM DOING AS HE WISHES!"

Red and Doc struggled to keep Vegeta from Ash, Red holding around the neck whilst Doc pulled him back by the back of his uniform. Ash's attitude didn't help.

"What? You wanted to fight him now? He's younger this time, weaker, no CHALLENGE!"

Red and Doc continued to hold the Prince back

"Let me go! I wont harm her… now."

Red and Doc reluctantly let go, the Prince walked off and leant against a nearby tree scoffing.

"Notice how Vegeta is always yelling?"

Red nodded at Doc.

"Yep! And he usually yells at people just before he kills them. Stopping him is really tempting fate."

Doc also nodded

"Ah huh, he's gonna blow." They look at Vegeta for a few seconds; Doc gets bored of staring at the Prince and looks around

"Where do you think we are?" Red also looks around

"Don't know. Doesn't look like the place Trunks is supposed to be but…" Red frowned deep in thought

"It does… look familiar."

"Ok! Lets go ask Ash!" Doc pulls Red by the arm as she makes her way to Ash who was now frowning at a different type of device, it looked like a Dragon Radar but it couldn't be, Ash was pressing on the screen as though it were a touch screen computer or something.

"Hey Ash! Red wants to know where we- Oooo NEW toy!" Ash looks up

"No, not new toy, IMPORVED toy." Doc's eyes open wide

"Biiiiig wooorrrd." Red and Ash shake their heads.

"But she is asking a good question. What is that?" Red was pointing to the thing Ash was holding.

"I told you, it's the teleporter. I improved it in Capsule Corp."

Whilst Ash explains how she had stolen into CC Goku was making his way over to Vegeta.

"So, you a Prince?"

"Yes, and don't you forget it!"

Goku tries to make pleasant conversation with the Saiyan no Ouji, bad idea.

Whist they 'talk' a certain yellow creature had made its way over to them

"Pikachu!"

"Ahhh!" Goku jumps into the air

"Ha, ha look out Kakarot! He look's deadly" Goku crouches down to look at the new arrival.

"Awww, he's cute."

Vegeta snorts

"Baka."

Goku reaches to the mouse-like creature

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"Pi-KA-chu!"

"Pikachu? That all you can say?" Goku picks it up and it begins to growl and shine with electricity.

"CHUUU!" Thousands of volts of electricity were sent through Goku's hand, but he feels nothing, he turns to Vegeta.

"What do you think it trying to do?" Vegeta grabs it from him, it continues to scream

"CHUUUU! CHUUU! Pika, Pika- CHUUU!"

"Don't know." Vegeta frowns at it

"It looks constipated."

The creature finally tires it self out and falls into Goku's hands out of breath.

Vegeta stares at it

"Maybe I squeezed too hard."

"Nah." Said Goku poking it with his finger

"It just got tired of doing… whatever it was it was doing."

The two Saiyans made their way over to the girls thinking that they might know how to help the 'thing' they found.

Ash was still explaining to Doc and Red what had happened, Vegeta and Goku watched as she pulled a capsule from her pocket, out of it came enough things to fill an entire hall, things such as Gravity rooms, saiyan uniforms and for some strange reason fridges in-between all the recognisable stuff were gadgets of every sort.

"Man, she sure takes pride in her er… hobbies."

"Wish it were something more respectable than mere thievery." But the Prince smirked all the same. Since Doc and Red were staring and gaping at the stuff Ash had stolen and as Ash was the only one not lost for words Goku approached her with the creature while Vegeta waved his hand in front of Red's and Doc's face.

"Ash? What's this?" Ash, who had been fidgeting with the remote stopped to look up

"Wh…????" Ash stares lost for words at the creature that Goku was holding

"R-Red?"

Red snaps out of her shock

"What's wrong Ash?" Red walked over to Ash, but Ash doesn't turn to look at her

"Was there a DBZ episode that I might of missed?"

Red thinks for a moment

"Not that I know of, why?"

"That's what I thought…"

Ash looks at Red pointing at Goku's hands

"PIKACHU!" Red grabs Pikachu from Goku's hands, Goku stars scratching his head

"What? You starting too?" Red looks darkly at Ash

"YOU BROUGHT US TO THE POKÉMON WORLD?"

"It's this new remote I'm sure how it works yet."

"You INVENTED IT!" Red sighs

_What sort of s has Ash got us into this time?_

"You mentioned something about it reacting to certain times only, what did you mean?"

"It only teleports at certain times, we just basically have to follow it. It teleports each time closer to Trunks' dimension and it also decides how long we will stay in each dimension."

"WHY?" Red, Doc and Goku all wail at Ash

"That's not improvement!"

"Why didn't you leave it the way it was?"

"Can't you change it?"

"How long are we stuck here?"

Ash takes a deep breath

"Six months." And they start again

"What! Six"

"I don't wanna!"

"What do we do for SIX months."

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta who had lingered in the background as Ash was being bullied finally stepped forward.

"What's obvious Vegeta?" Doc looked curiously at the Saiyan Prince

"What we are to do."

"Which is?"

"Training."

All the fighters stared at the Prince they looked as though they were about to argue with him but instead they all turned back to Ash

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ASH!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ASH!"

"#!?#$!!##! #! ASH!"

Not far away a boy, with the help of his two friends, was looking for his lost Pokémon when he heard a very familiar name being called out.

"Hey! I think I can here someone calling me!"


	26. Chapter 26

Doc's flying lesson 

"This way! It's coming from that direction." The three kids raced towards the shouts, the shortest boy had black spikish hair, and the taller one had brownish ones and lastly was the girl who had reddish hair. Ash, Brock and Misty from the Pokémon world.

"Are you guys calling me?"

The five Saiyans all stopped what they were doing. Doc fell down, hard.

"No, they were arguing with Doku."

Ash's eyes flashed dangerously

"But I heard my na- PIKACHU!" the boy grabbed the limp creature from Red's hands. Red sweatdropped

"We.. I…"

"Thank you for saving him, I was worried sick."

Red figured she should keep quite, if he believed that, so be it and anyway he couldn't understand why Pikachu was shaking his head.

"Now, how did you know my name?"

Doc, Ash and Red sweatdropped then, Ash and Doc looked at Red. Red then looked around hopefully at the people around her but they all seemed to back off even Brock and Misty seemed to be determined to hang in the background (Brock blushing furiously on seeing the girls) Red sighed and walked toward the boy pulling Ash with her by the arm. Red stopped in front of the boy and pointed at him

"You are Ash."

"But that is-" Goku tried to say something but he was waking Doc at the time and Doc punched him in the face before he could say anything else, Vegeta looked mildly surprised

"That was a bit out of character."

After the shock of what Doc had done had sunk in Red continued

"You are Ash." she repeated pointing at the boy. She then pointed to Ash

"This is abbreviated Ash 'a' 's' 'h'. Nice to meet you….. SEE YA!" With that she grabbed both Vegeta and Goku and flew off, Doc ran beneath them and clung to the closest thing she could, which happened to be Vegeta's waist. Ash looked to the heavens and called to Red

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No!" was the answer "They're the ones that don't know what's going on! They're from the DBZ world remember!"

"Oh right!" She turned to the people she was left with lifting her hand in their direction

"I'll just eliminate our problem shall I?"

"Yeah just-" Red realises what Ash wants to do and flies back to get her leaving Goku, Vegeta and Doc in midair (They can fly so it dun really matter). When Red returned with Ash they began their flight to get as far away from civilisation as possible.

Doc's legs were swinging wildly as she clung to Vegeta, finally she is able to swing a leg over Vegeta's back and get into a sitting position on the Saiyan Prince's upper back her legs swung over one side. Needless to say Vegeta was not too happy about the seating arrangement, all the while Doc had struggled to get 'comfortable' the Saiyan no Ouji had a sour look on his face

"I do NOT appreciated being treated like a horse!" Doc doesn't answer because she is busy taking in the scenery and although Vegeta does nothing he has a frustration mark on his head

"Oooo big place!" That had been the last straw for Vegeta

"YOU CAN FLY! YOUR'RE A SIAYAN DAMMIT!" With that he throws Doc off. Doc waves her arms franticly trying to keep from falling but then she decides to 'think' through her situation. Doc floats in mid-air tapping her chin with her finger

"How to keep from falling. How… to keep… from, from…?" Doc realises she is floating she races toward Vegeta

"Vegeta LOOK! I'm FLYING!" Doc does circles around the group picking up speed

"Thanks for teaching me!" And she took off. Vegeta's mouth was twitching

"It's time like this that I wish I could remove the abilities of others." After a big smirk from each of them the group picked up speed, Doc had found a great spot.

I train alone. You train alone

Doc had found the perfect spot for training but as there were so many of them Vegeta had decided that they should split up into two groups but that didn't prove to be easy.

"Ok! I'll go with Ash and-"

"No!" Vegeta stopped Goku from finishing his request

"Ok then you take Ash and I'll go with Doc."

"No!"

Goku doesn't even open his mouth the third time

"NO!"

Goku looks pleadingly at Vegeta

"Then who am I supposed to train with?"

Vegeta was pulling all three girls with him, Ash being pulled traditionally by the tail.

"No one." Goku ran in front of Vegeta

"Bu- but I cant train on my own, I don't know where the heck I am!" Vegeta waves the three girls in front of Goku's face his anger raising

"THESE GIRLS POSSESS MY POWER I WILL TRAIN THEM TO BE ELITE WORRIORS!"

"They're part me as well!"

Vegeta places the very dizzy girls behind him

"A very small part Kakarot!"

"Fine, if you wont let me train with one of them give me two of them, I can't do anything if there are two of them able to fight me off." Vegeta turns red

"Although I am not clear on what you are capable of I was NOT implying anything Kakarot!"

"If that's the case why cant we just train together?" Vegeta turned his head to look at Doc who was looking over his shoulder.

"NO! I DON'T want this BAKA copying MY techniques!"

"AHHH my ear!" Vegeta turns back to Goku but before he could begin arguing again he noticed that Goku was staring at something behind him

"Can we finish this later Vegeta? Only, IT'S SWIMMING TIME!" (Trust Doc to find a training area close to the ocean!)


	27. Chapter 27

**SSJ Naomi**: arigato! really glad us enjoying the fic!! we really tend to torture each other thru this fic, turned ok ne?

hope this explains the whole element power thingys!!

**Final decision of the Prince? Yeah RIGHT!!!**

Ash and Vegeta sweatdropped as Goku pulled off his shirt and jumped into the ocean Doc and Red not far behind him.

"At least his has enough sense to keep his pants on."

"Hn." The Prince swallowed uncertainly

"And it's a good thing Doc and Red just want to splash in the shallow water." He smiles slyly

"I see you're not joining them, you scared of something?" Ash flushed but shook the uncomforted feeling away and speaks in a 'innocent' tone.

"Why don't YOU join them? That leotard of yours is so tight it can pass off as a bathing costume."

"YOU STARTING WITH THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME SO WATCH YOUR TOUGUE!!"

Goku was pushing Doc and Red's heads beneath the water he stopped, just about to call Ash and Vegeta when he sees them take off.

"Hey, they're leaving us behind!" Goku, Doc and Red make their way to shore where they see that Ash had reopened the capsule she had shown them before, a few things missing.

"A gravity room and a few supplies."

Red looks through the stuff Ash and Vegeta left behind

"I'm guessing she got him pissed off and they're now battling it out in the Gravity room."

"And the supplies?"

"They're Saiyan, they need their nourishment."

Goku pulls his shirt over his head looking uncomfortable

"Shouldn't we go check on them? I mean. With no one there to stop them killing each other…"

"Nah!" Red had started collecting things for training already "We had better just start training as well Vegeta and Ash might prove hard to keep up with if they are pissed at each other. They'll put every thing they have into trying to destroy one another."

"Where should I put this?" Doc was holding the remaining Gravity room high above her head. Red and Goku could only stare.

And so the training began, with Ash and Vegeta off Goku, Red and Doc took the opportunity to improve their skills in the Gravity room Ash had left behind. Red introduced Doc and Goku to the world of elemental attacks that she had learned Doc became more and more accustom to the lighting attacks Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and so on. Goku found it easiest to control the water spells Water, Watera, Waterga etc.

Five months past before any real concern crosses the three fighters, they had not seen neither hide nor tail of Ash or Vegeta and Goku was getting anxious…


	28. Chapter 28

The four elements 

"THUNDER!"

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT!"

"Sorry Goku!"

"S'fine."

Goku turned back to sit by the firewood, rubbing on spot where Doc had hit him with her newfound power, she might have improved her powers but her aim sure hurt.

"Morning Red!" The female Saiyan had just woken.

"Hey Goku."

"Breakfast time?"

"OK, OK, You ready Doc?"

"Yep, can we hurry this up, I'm still hurting from last nights training."

"Well when I said **copy me** I didn't mean the way I got up as well! OWW!"

Goku knocked his head on the same spot that he had knocked it the night before. Doc began laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha, ha Y-you mean like that? Heh, heh."

Goku rubbed his head looking a wee bit pissed.

"Yeah, like that."

Doc, still laughing, took out to sea Red and Goku waited patiently for her signal.

"I FOUND ONE! LET 'ER RIP G!"

Goku sped through he water to where Doc was leaving a clear passage through the water.

"YOU'RE UP RED!"

Red froze parts of the water, holding what was soon to be their breakfast; Doc and Goku then rushed back with the icy loads and placed them on shore.

Red raised an eyebrow as Doc started the fire with her Thunder attack.

"I thought you said you found **one**."

"I did." Doc was watching Goku who was trying to place the abnormally large fish into a rather small pot.

"I found **one** heck of alot!"

"Ahh cold! Great the fire's out."

Red and Doc sighed; Goku had let the frozen fish smother the flames.

"Goku you sit here, we'll do breakfast."

Goku shrugged and did as he was told while Doc restarted the fire and Red went off to find a few sticks big enough to hold the fish.

Finally the fish was cooked, although still cold in a few places (Goku was starting to slobber over their future meal and not wanting to have breakfast covered in Goku's saliva Red and Doc had taken it out a bit too early)

"Ya know Vegeta had developed a fire ability while we were on Namek." Red decided to start a conversation; the food wasn't going down all that easily and watching Goku and Doc devouring it looking as though they weren't chewing, wasn't exactly all that helpful.

"That's new. None of us did fire, the closest is Doc with the lightning bit."

"So we all have different abilities?"

Red nodded eager for them continue talking and stop eating.

"Looks like it, it's kind of like the elements of nature lightning, fire, water and ice." Red counted the elements off on her fingers.

"So what do you suppose Ash learned?"

Red shrugged

"Dunno, there aren't any elements left."

Goku started to chuckle

"From what I've seen Ash likes fighting fire **with fire**, maybe she learned Vegeta's moves."

Doc and Red shrugged and began cleaning up, Goku wondered off, placing himself down close to the ocean. Seeing that Goku is out of earshot Doc turns to Red

"Speaking of the terrible two, do you think they're ok? It's been a while and the only grudge that's lasted this long is the one Vegeta has against Goku, not even Ash's temper lasts this long…. I think."

"You can think?"

Doc shrugged (lots of people seem to be doing that… I need change of, of ahh forget it!)

"That's thinking?"

Red decided not to press the subject.

"I don't think Vegeta would **really** kill her, he'd probably just let her suffer for a bit and as for Ash well… even if she somehow defeats Vegeta I don't think she would kill him, she's almost as nuts about him as I am!"

Red paused

"But maybe you're right, we'll go check if they're still breathing… later."

After cleaning up the three Saiyan decide to start training, they took turns fighting two against one, it proved to be more of a challenge.

The first to fight them off is Doc, which took a while, not because of strength or weakness it was just that Goku wasn't too happy about having to fight girls and once again the female Saiyans had to explain that they were only practising (Kami knows for what! This was Vegeta's idea.)

"Fighting girls still aint cool!"

"We're training you moron!"

"Oh yeah, I forget."

"Can we just get started already, I'm hungry!"

"You're sounding more and more like Goku Doc."

Doc just looked back at Red thick lipped.

"Ok I'm ready."

Goku began waving his arms around so that the girls would acknowledge his existence

"Hey! We can start now!"

Doc and Red charge up.

"That's more like it- HEY!"

"DOC! WE SAID TRAINING NOT Electrocuting!!"

"Sorry Goku, sorry Red!"

Doc had really gotten into her new power but once again her aim was causing everyone around her to suffer.

"I guess I got over-excited."

Red shook her head

"Its ok, but these boots are fried."

"Red?"

Goku was looking at Red with an astonished look on his face.

Red looked back at the tall Saiyan

"What's up?"

Goku looked Red up and down slowly

"You got a different outfit on."

Red shakes her head laughing silently

"I know Goku! I've had this on since we started training five months ago. Where have been? Yadrat again?"

"No it's just that- did you say **five months**?"

"Yep!" Doc had begun stretching

"Five months exactly!"

"We left Ash and Vegeta fighting it out alone for **five months**!"

Doc stopped stretching and tried to sound…. Normal.

"Well… ya."

Goku looked worried

"How do we know they're still alive? Some one could've killed 'em by now and we wouldn't - I can't believe five months are… I'm gonna go looking for them." And he took off.

"Man he's dumb."

"Yeah." Doc walked next to Red who was looking to the skies

"What out fit is he talking about? You never changed."

Red merely sweatdropped.

Doc and Red continued their sparring when Doc, after realising she hadn't hit Red but that she had just drifted to the ground to stare downwards, figures something is up.

"Something bothering you Red?"

For a few seconds Red did nothing

"I can sense two different Ki."

"Ash and Vegeta's?"

"No Ash is concealing hers remember? The two that I feel… one is losing energy, fast the other seems to be doing nothing."

Red and Doc looked at each other

"Ash and Vegeta… both… hate… Goku… quite a bit…"

"But surely … ONE of… them…. Would help…. Him… Right?"

Doc swallowed hard shaking her head.

"Goku… is as good as-"

"Shut up and fly!"

As the two Saiyans flew, imagination got the best of them; images of Goku being beat up in turn by Ash and Vegeta were, with great difficulty, being put out of their minds.

"There!"

Doc pointed at a lone Gravity room

"Do you think its theirs?"

Red was too concerned about her own thoughts to really snap back

"Who else travels around with Gravity Rooms, c'mon!"

The two Saiyans flew down towards the G room slowly when the sound of someone screaming made them speed up. Doc rapped on the entrance, when it didn't open she and Red sided together and blast it down what they saw scared the hell out of both of them

"KA… ME… HA…. ME…"

"ASH! WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING?"

"GOKU!"


	29. Chapter 29

Science, gotta luv it! 

"HA!"

Too late, Red and Doc looked at the bloody, unmoving body… corpse of one of the last of the Saiyan race, Doc and Red had tried to stop her, but seeing Ash doing what she did seemed to have rooted them to the spot.

"Hn, what **are** you doing Doku?" Snapping out of their trances Red and Doc notice that Vegeta is present, but his face was not visible as he had his back to them Red felt she could breathe a bit easier

_At least Vegeta hasn't lost it, maybe he can knock some sense into her._

"I thought it would be… poetic, killing him with his own attack."

_Now_, thought Red _Talk some sense into her now._

Vegeta turns and all hope is lost, he was smiling

"I like your style." (At this point Goku had found the G room and is standing behind Doc)

Doc's and Red's mouths hung wide open Red took two steps toward the Saiyan Prince

"She just killed your rival! She just killed the one we've been looking for AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?"

"Yes, oh and Doku? Next time I suggest you use a stronger attack that one is quite pathetic for a finishing move, many have survived it."

"Yes Sire"

Ash replied tonelessly

"Bu-bu- Thanks Goku."

Goku had lifted Doc's chin so that her mouth no longer hung open, but Red and Doc were still in shock so they didn't notice.

"But why did you have to kill him? Sure he was stupid and witless and dumb but he was no threat tell em Goku."

Red and Doc then realised that Goku was standing at the door, Goku realises that they are looking at him and he begins explaining

"I got hungry on the way here and then I got lost, how did you guys get here so fast?"

Red and Doc don't show any signs of hearing him, he then notices the dead 'him' on the ground.

"Whoa, looks like I got quite a beating."

Doc and Red's temporary rooting to the ground seemed to have vanished they both started attacking Goku. Ash and Vegeta took their time in walking towards them to pull them off Goku, Vegeta holding Doc back with one hand whilst Ash held Red by the tail.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND SAID NOTHING!?!"

"YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT THERE!"

"Hey I was just passing and saw Vegeta beating up something that looked like me, I didn't give it a second thought cause it couldn't be me cause I'm me so… ya."

"You explain."

"Sure."

Vegeta and Ash let go of the girls and Ash began to explain even though they were hardly interested cause they were still pissed at being played like that.

"Its one of my creations it can take form of any one that I download into it."

Ash walked over to the controls and the Goku lying on the floor was replaced first by a bloody Frieza then Tidus (FFX) and finally a dead and badly bleeding Cell.

Ash folded her arms and looked at Red who was busy leaving

"Boring! I-"

"I downloaded someone from Grandia."

Red rushed back into the G room

"I WANA TRAIN, c'mon Goku… Goku?"

Goku seemed out of it Doc waved her hand in front of his eyes, nothing. Red turned to see what he was looking at but all she saw was Vegeta and Ash, then she realised

"Ash you've got a Spandex suit on…"

"So? Why do- BEJITA GIVE ME MY SWEATER NOW!"

Ash realises that Goku is staring opened mouthed at her so she uses one arm to cover her chest and the other to cover her waist, one of her knees were brought up to cover her stomach.

"Why?"

"Well…. LOOK AT IT, ITS TOO DAMN REVEALING!"

Vegeta tilted his head slightly to look at Goku, a smirk grew on his face as he realised why Ash was now acting as though the world would be blown up if he didn't had her a sweater that very minute.

"So? I've been training with you for Five months and it didn't bother you."

"Well it bothers me now!"

Vegeta ignores Ash and throws Doc and Red Spandex suits as well.

"Since you will be training with me for the remaining month you will dress appropriately, you too Kakarot."

The Spandex suit hits Goku's head but he did nothing, Ash was looking from side to side uncomfortably but finally Doc and Red returned.

"Oooo where's the skirt to this tutu?"

Vegeta turned red and Ash began to smile

"Told y-"

"Shut up!"

Ash wants to retaliate but hers eyes fall on Goku and she resumes her rather odd stance.

Vegeta was smirking again.

"You brought this on yourself."

Ash looks crossly at him.

"How do you figure that!"

"If you had just agreed to train topless like Saiyan usually do then-"

"Vegeta could stop talking about… that."

Vegeta turns to Doc who seemed to be grossed out about something she was treading in.

"What?"

"Its just…" She tilts her head in Goku's direction

"Goku's drool isn't that easy to walk in."

Vegeta walks over to Goku and gives him a hard punch in the stomach.

"I told you to change into your uniform."

Goku lets go of his stomach and grabs the Spandex from Vegeta

"Ok."

"NOT HERE!"

Vegeta pulls Goku's pants back up from behind, the tall Saiyan had bent over to remove it.

"Why not? I'm not shy or anything, it's no big deal really!"

"You might not have a problem but Ash needs to keep her mind on training it was hard enough when-"

"WHAT THE F IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Ash forgot about her stance and grabs Vegeta by the front of his uniform.

"You didn't let me finish."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Vegeta just smiled

"Get out of here Kakarot, change else where."


	30. Chapter 30

Something's not right 

Vegeta looked on as Ash changed the controls again, Red wanted to battle against one of the characters of her favourite game. Doc and Goku were laughing at the uniforms they were wearing giving impossible reasons for what it could be

"It looks like a Tutu."

"Nah! I think it's a scuba diving thingy."

"Isn't that what they use to see with?"

"I thought its what you go to see with."

"Go to see what?"

Goku thought for a moment

"The sea?"

Vegeta shook his head as the laughter broke out again.

No respect! Not one of them! Even when they acknowledge my status it's done in mockery! If father had seen what has become of his people…

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What?"

Vegeta turns to see what the commotion is about. Red seemed to be stopping Ash from changing the Dead Cell into the opponent she wanted.

"I don't want to see him all bloodied up! GIVE HIM A SENZU BEAN OR SOMETHIN!"

"I can't do that he's DEAD!"

"Well… I'M gonna be fighting a LIVE person, if he's gonna be all hurt it's gonna be because I MADE him like that!"

Ash, cursing beneath her breath, raises her hand toward the dead Cell

"Full Life."

Red blinked several times as Cell got up and stood waiting in fighting stance, Doc approached Cell, eyes opened so wide you'd think they'd fall right out of her head

"Ooooo, just like BUDOKAI!"

Red turned to Ash

"You can cure?"

Ash shrugged unconcernedly

Goku who had continued to laugh in the background sprung forward remembering the conversation he and the two girls had earlier.

"Ash? What element did you get?"

Ash looked at Goku crossly

"You don't GET elemental powers Kakarotto, you train for them, you work for them and depending on how hard you work for them, you OBTAIN them."

All through Ash's explanation Goku had just stared at her.

"So… what element did you get?"

Ash turns her back on him gritting her teeth, she looks across the room to Vegeta who looks back and shakes his head. Ash took a deep breath and turned to the controls again waving one hand carelessly behind her. In that one second that her hand waved in their direction Doc, Red and Goku fell to the floor. A black sphere had appeared in the air and rotated twice before disappearing.

The three saiyans looked up to see Ash letting go of the controls

"Ok, I put in your character Red-"

"What the heck was that?"

Goku was helping Doc get up, Ash looked ready to kill but another look from Vegeta calmed her down.

"That was my…. Element… you asked remember?"

"Ya, I asked what it was I didn't ask for a demonstration!"

"Its non-elemental."

Ash looked at Red

"So you DO remember Final Fantasy."

Doc started looking starry-eyed

"Final Fantasy Ten…. Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Kimari…"

The others leave her as she goes through all the Final Fantasy names starting from Ten going down. Goku shrugged at Doc and looks back at Ash

"So what's non-elemental? Whatcha do? It was kinda like something hit me… **hard**!"

"It's like the opposite of cure, cure heals up about a quarter of whatever energy you've lost and Demi, the spell I just performed, takes away quarter of your strength. Oh and Full Life brings one back to life."

Goku swallowed hard

"And… do you have the… non-elemental attack that's…er… opposite to that?"  
Red and Doc look at each other and begin to laugh

Goku's scared! 

Ash shook her head

"Lucky for you, no but I do have a very strong attack, one could call it the next best… no… worst thing next to the Death spell, Flare and Mega Flare."

"Flare? That sounds kinda like a fire move, shouldn't Vegeta have it? Him being the one with fire and all?"

Ash looks at Doc and then at Vegeta, who looked pissed but calm, he answered before she could even consider whether to or not.

"That move is by all standards non-elemental, the strongest fire attack is Hell-fire by some 'Aeon' called Infrit. Ash told me about it from this 'final fantasy' s you… **people** play"

Vegeta couldn't find a word to describe the three girls so he left his sentence hanging.

Doc looked as though she wanted to ask something but she was looked rather worriedly at Vegeta.

"Spit it out Doc, he aint gonna kill ya or nothing… I think."

Doc looks at Goku who had begun pondering again, she takes a deep breath

"How'd you know it's like… you know…. Non-elem stuff and not fire stuff."

Vegeta unfolds his arms and Doc swallows hard wishing she had kept her mouth shut but Vegeta's mouth just twitches for a second before he answers.

"Ash's non-elemental powers can be altered so that she can absorb other elements."

Vegeta turned his back on them at this point, their voices were merely sounds to him as he thought.

Red glanced at the Saiyan Prince, he was quieter that usual. Ash was back at the controls changing the Cell that was standing in fighting stance into the character that Red asked for whilst Doc and Goku stood behind her laughing hysterically at something or, knowing their IQ, nothing.

Vegeta continued his unexplained silence

Maybe I should go over and say something, this isn't really like him 

"Hey Red! We left our stuff behind shouldn't we go get it?"

"Ummm… sure! You guys go ahead, I wanna try out that training thing of Ash's."

Doc then approached Vegeta before Red got a chance, she turned to join Ash and fight the Grandia character that was now replacing Cell.

"Vegeta?"

Doc was standing in front of him.

"What?"

"Are you cumin?"

"Where?"

"To go and fetch the rest of the supplies at the camp we set up, weren't you listening?"

Vegeta didn't answer so Doc just shook her head slightly and she and Goku took off.

Vegeta faced the circular opening all the while hearing Red fighting and Ash scoffing or complementing her.

"That's gotta hurt."

"Not bad, from Shiva right?"

"Are you taking your time or do you want me to set it to easier level? You never really were any good at Budokai."

He heard someone, probably Red, knocking someone down, the Grandia dude and then.

"Since when did your attitude get such a bad knock? You have got to lay off on Vegeta."

Ash smirked

"Wanna kill something else?"

"Nah, but I'd like to see what Zidane would look like."

"Sure, lemme just download his character, it'll take a few minutes."

"That's ok I'll just keep training, we got about a month left right?"

Ash nodded.

Red smiled and walked over to Vegeta

Maybe sparring against me would do him some good 

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted not turning to face her

"Hey I cant talk to you like this! It's kinda rude!"

"I'm a Prince, on planet Vegeta one such as you would be executed for sounding so-"

"Well this is earth so turn round!"

Vegeta sweatdrops and reluctantly turns to face the short female Saiyan

Calm down, calm down 

"Good! So how about some training? Ash said it would be a bit before I can fight against Zidane."

More sweatdrops

S! Training? No, Ash said I have to act as I would normally act…. But my memory seems to fail me. Damn her! What has this thing done to me?

Vegeta tries to keep his face neutral

"Training?"

"Uh huh."

Vegeta turns away from her

"No, I don't feel like training."

Before Vegeta could react Red pulled out a bed from nowhere throwing Vegeta on it (hmmm, wouldn't be the first time… oops! Sorry Doc! Really! I don't mean **like that **what do you take Robyn for? A mother of two… thousand? Never…) sticking a thermometer in his mouth.

"No to training? Are you Ok? Have you eaten enough? DAMN ASH YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HIT HIM TOO HARD! HIS MIGHT BE BRAIN DAMAGED!"

Vegeta watched Red his eyes wide open, a shocked look plastered on his face, he looks to Ash who seemed to be quite amused at what she was seeing but she shook her head at him and he took it as a sign that he should stop Red's examination.

"Red I'm fine really! I… just haven't been sleeping much… the feud lasted a couple of days."

Red seemed to relax

"Well ok if you say so, I'm just gonna go get Doc and Kakarot."

Red turned to Ash who stopped nodding as Red looked at her

"Keep an eye on Vegeta, he might say he's ok but I think something's up."

Red went out and took to the skies leaving Ash to 'watch over' Vegeta.

Ash watched as Red disappeared into the heavens before she walked over to the Saiyan Prince who had gotten the covers off himself and was now sitting at the corner of the bed his head in his hands

Pitiful, to think that the Saiyan Prince can be… taken by a mere mortal.

"Brother?"

Vegeta looks up looking lost and confused, Ash tries to cover the fact that this look is scaring her more than any threatening look the Saiyan had given her.

"It hurts, I don't understand it, I CANT THINK STRAIGHT!"

This is beyond scary, what has she done…(Ash's thought) 

Vegeta grips his head turning it away from the spot where Red was standing last

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? YOU SAID IT WAS A GLITCH! YOU SAID IT WOULD GO AWAY! NOT GET WORSE!!!"

"I don't know what it is, what I've been telling you… its my point of view… from what I've learnt about your character…"

"I don't give a F about what you've learnt CURE ME!!

Vegeta griped Ash tightly at the throat but she didn't even flinch

Fighting with this on his mind has made him weaker 

"Vegeta?"

"What, you decide to respect me now? Now that I'm at my weakest!"

He let go of her his hands still shaking

"Vegeta, I need time. I know there's something with you and I see a change in Kakarot as well…."

"What is the change? Dammit I want it to, to…"

"You need to calm down, the others will sense your discomfort. Don't forget it took me about five minutes alone with you to figure out that you were in-"

"I'd appreciate it if you would SHUT UP! I thought we had an agreement, you say nothing about that and I wouldn't mention… what internal battles you've been having."

Ash's eyes flashed dangerously but she didn't retaliate.

He's been horribly affected; I must keep that in mind 

"Its hard to believe that the Prince of all Saiyans cant even keep himself from exposure to others. You don't remember what you're supposed act like?"

Vegeta's tail whipped around threateningly

"I also thought you said you would stop invading my thoughts! This queer blood bond of ours shouldn't even exist!"

Ash chose to ignore this; she began walking out of the gravity room

"Just try and keep a low profile but not too low Red already has suspicions, your acting skills really suck. Oh look… they're back."


End file.
